Mi ángel esclavo
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Zero quiere morirse, todos los días es humillado por su peor enemigo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, al final pueda ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Mi primera historia yaoi.**

**Aunque muchas me odien por decir esto, mi pareja favorita es el Kaname x Yuuki, pero debo admitir, que el Zerox Kaname es una combinación digna de admirar, es mi segunda pareja favorita.**

**Bueno tal vez se deba a mi profunda devocion por Kaname-sama, lo amo, si lo se, debo admitirlo me enamore de un anime, que triste, jajajja bueno abajo las advertencias.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**- Vampire Knight no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Kaname se quedaría con Zero y con Yuuki, los dos se acostumbrarían a compartirlo, y vivirian felices por siempre.**

**- Contiene contenido sexual o sea lemmon y violencia.**

**- No apto para sensibles.**

**- Los que se oponen al yaoi no leer.**

Zero se encontraba sentado en su cama, sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, mientras pensaba en que minuto su vida se convirtio en un infierno, ¿que había hecho el para merecer eso?, eran preguntas que no podía responderse ni el mismo.

Sus ojos amenzaban con soltar las lágrimas que hacia rato tenía acumuladas en sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no podía permitirse ese tipo de debilidad, por lo que decidio ir y ducharse, entro al baño, comenzo a desvestirse, con cuidado ya que su cuerpo le dolia, desde ese día, todos los días se habían vuelto iguales, siempre era lo mismo, entro a la ducha, y el agua comenzo a arder en sus heridas, pero al mismo tiempo lo relajaba, ademas e agua se confundia con las lagrimas que sus ojos no había podido contener, y así fue como comenzo a recordar, el día en que comenzo todo, el peor día de su vida.

**Flashback**

Zero hacia guardia junto con Yuuki, la castaña le conversaba como siempre, y el sonreía ante alguna de las cosas chistosas que decía.

De pronto Yuuki se percato de que unas estudiantes de la clase diurna estaban espiando a la clase nocturna, salto desde donde se encontraba y se dispuso a llevarlas de vuelta a los dormitorios no sin antes avisarle al direector.

Zero quedo solo, por lo que decidio ir a patrullar a los jardines de la academia, nunca se sabia cuando se podía encontrar a alguna estudiante merodeando en busca de esos ''chupasangre''.

Caminaba tranquilo, al parecer ninguna estudiante estaba fuera de su dormitorio, lo que significba que ese día podría terminar la guardia temprano e irse a descansar.

Cuando se dispuso a atravesar los jardines para entrar a los dormitorios del sol, jamás espero encontrarse con cierto ser al cual odiaba.

- ¿Que mierda haces aquí Kuran?- pregunto Zero apuntando con su bloody rose al vampiro que se encontraba oculto entre las ramas de un árbol.

- Así saludas a quien te salvo de convertirte en un nivel ''e''- dijo ironico Kaname saliendo de entre las sombras.

- Tsk, maldito- mascullo Zero por lo bajo, dandole la espalda al vampiro, no quería seguir en su presencia, pero se vio detenido por la voz del purasangre

- ¿A donde crees que vas Kiryuu?- pregunto Kaname

- Que no es obvio, me voy a dormir- dijo Zero continuando con su camino

- Tú no vas a ningun lado- dijo Kaname acercandose a Zero

- ¿A no?,¿Quien lo dice?- pregunto Zero

- Yo lo digo- dijo Kaname

- ¿Y desde cuando tu decides lo que hago?- mascullo Zero

- Desde que me pertences- respondio Kaname tranquilamente

- Yo no te pertenezco maldito chupasangre del demonio- dijo Zero algo confundido por las palabras de Kaname

- Claro que si Kiryuu- dijo Kaname abrazando a Zero por la espalda y sujetandolo firmemente

- pero ¿que demonios haces? sueltame- dijo Zero intentando librarse del abrazo

- No quiero- dijo Kaname comenzando a besar el cuello de Zero haciendo estremecer al vampiro.

- Dejame Kuran, que haces, sueltame- decia Zero, Kaname lo tenia sujeto firmemente, pero de proto Zero comenzo a ver borroso, y se dio cuenta de que Kaname le había puesto una mano en la cabeza, y comenzaba a dejarlo inconsiente con sus poderes, pronto Zero fue cayendo en los brazos de Kuran y todo se volvio negro.

Luego despertó y se sobresalto en sobremanera al ver que estaba en un dormitorio y no era presisamente el de el, luego un aroma invadio sus fosas nasales, el olor de Kuran, claro, estaba en el dormitorio de Kuran, rápidamente intento buscar su bloody rose pero no la encontro y entonces desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Buscas esto Kiryuu- dijo Kaname mostrando la bloody rose a Zero

- Devuelvemela ahora- ordeno Zero

- Tu no me das ordenas a mi Kiryuu- dijo Kaname al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la bloody rose muy lejos por la ventana y despues la cerraba.

- Pero ¿que demonios quieres kuran?- pregunto Zero confundido, para que lo había traido el chupasangre a su habitacion, que era exatamente lo que quería.

- Tu cuerpo- dijo directamente Kaname

-Tsk, que tonterias dices- dijo Zero al mismo tiempo que habría sus ojos en shock, intentando asimilar lo que había dicho Kuran.

- Ya oiste , tomare tu cuerpo lo quieras o no- dijo Kaname acercandose al cazador.

- Alejate- dijo Zero retrocediendo asustado, pero eso no se lo iba a demostrar al vampiro al menos no todavía.

Pero no alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando Kaname ya estaba en frente de el, acorralandolo contra la pared, sujetandolo con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un beso salvaje.

Zero asustado mordio el labio de Kuran intentando que el otro lo soltara, pero Kaname no pensaba soltarlo, esa noche se apoderaría del cuerpo de Kiryuu, fuera como fuera.

Al sentir que Kiryuu lo mordia Kaname se separo de los labios del menor, y lo miro a los ojos.

- Te conviene relajarte Kiryuu- dijo Kaname

- Ni lo sueñes- dijo Zero al mismo tiempo que intentaba dar un fuerte rodillazo a Kaname, pero el purasangre era más fuerte y más rapido, por lo que esquivo el golpe y de inmediato dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Zero que lo dejo tirado en el piso con una pequeña hilera de sangre en el labio.

Zero se llevo su mano al labio para limpiar la sangre, pero casi al instante Kuran lo agarraba por los platinados cabellos y lo obligaba a levantarse.

- Escuchame Kiryuu, no intentes resistirse- dijo Kaname

- ¿Por que haces esto?- pregunto el cazador, no entendia porque Kuran querria poseerlo, tenía a Yuuki y a todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna a su disposicion, pero no, tenia que ser el.

- Porque se me da la gana- dijo Kaname esquivando un golpe que intentaba propinarle Zero.

Entonces Kaname al ver que Zero no se quedaría quieto, decidio llevar a cabo su plan.

Con una fuerza increible arrastro a Zero de los cabellos hasta la cama, el menor intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero Kuran tenia demasiada fuerza y era imposible librarse.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaname levanto del cabello a Zero y lo arrojo con brutalidad encima de la cama, al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima de el inmovilizandolo.

Zero intentaba moverse, pero Kaname lo superaba en peso y estatura, por lo que le era imposible, se desespero cuando Kaname saco de su bolsillo un par de esposas y en un par de segundos tenia al menor atado de pies y manos a la cama, con cada extremidad de este atada a una esquina de la cama.

Zero se desespero, no podía moverse, las esposas eran firmes.

- Sueltame maldito- gritaba Zero

- No lo haré- dijo Kaname

- Kuran ya basta- decia Zero observando como Kaname comenzaba a desabrocharle la chaqueta.

Kaname termino de retirar la chaqueta y luego se dedico a proporcionar fuertes caricias por todo el cuerpo del cazador.

Zero estaba aterrado, por primera vez el cazador tenía miedo, en su mente quería creer que eso no estaba pasando, pero la fuerte bofetada que le dio Kaname lo hizo darse cuetna de que eso era realidad, su peor enemigo lo tenia sometido amarrado a una cama sin poder moverse.

Zero no podía hablar, se le habían olvidado las palabras, solo podía mirar la cara de Kuran.

de pronto Kaname arranco de golpe la camisa de Zero, y luego comenzo a lamer la blanquesina piel, lamia con fiereza, de pronto detuvo su camino en los botones rozados que adornaban el pecho del cazador, lamio enredando su lengua en ellos, para luego morder y beber la sangre que salia de estos.

Zero intentaba moverse, sentia asco, verguenza rabia, pena, tristeza, nostalgia, miedo, terror, y todo lo que se pudiera sentir, ¿Porque Kaname lo humillaba así? el entendía que lo odiara, pero lo que le estaba haciendo era llegar lejos, Zero no entendia porque Kuran era así, tampoco entendía que era lo que le había hecho el para ser merecedor de semejante ultraje, de semejante humillación.

Zero intento como pudomover una de sus rodillas y golpear a Kaname, pero este deposito un fuerte golpe en el vientre de Zero, dejandolo casi sin aire.

- Escuchame Zero, vas a ser mio te guste o no, asi que mejor empieza a disfrutar- sentencio Kaname

- Lo unico que voy a disfrutar va a ser el placer de matarte maldito chupasangre- dijo Zero con odio

Pero fue callado con un fuerte golpe en su rostro haciendolo azotar la cabeza contra la cama, haciendo que sus platinados cabellos se mancharan de sangre.

Zero ante el golpe, quedo un poco mareado, y supo que no había nada más que hacer, no tenía escapatoria, Kuran lo miraba con ojos de depredador, intentaba soltarse de las esposas, pero lo unico que hacia era lastimarse, de pronto sintio como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, no de dolor, sino de orgullo, pero cerro con fuerza los ojos, no quería llorar, no delante de Kuran.

Kaname no perdio tiempo y desgrarro los pantalones de Zero, haciendolos volar por la habitación, luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, dejando desnudo a su merced a Zero.

Observo el cuerpo del cazador, y tomo rapidamente l miembro del peliplata que ya se encontraba despierto debido a las sensulaes caricias del purasangre.

Zero abrio sus ojos cuando Kaname hizo eso, intentaba reprimir los gemidos de placer que salian involuntariamente de su boca cuando Kaname comenzo a masturbar su miembro con maestría, no podía evitarlo pero su cuerpo reaccionaba sin querer, al parecer Kaname quería humillarlo de la peor de las formas.

De pronto Zero dejo de moverse, no tenía caso luchar, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra un purasangre.

Kaname rápidamente se desvistio y Zero supo lo que vendria.

Kaname se puso entremedio de las peirnas del cazador, el que lo miraba con horror, y Zero abandonando cualquier rastro de orgullo dijo

- No Kuran no por favor- rogó el cazador

- Así me gusta que supliques Zero, que sepas quien manda, pero eso no me hará detenerme- dijo Kaname sonriendo perversamente

- No detente Kuran noooo- grito Zero al sentir como Kuran acercaba su gran miembro hacia su virgen entrada.

Ahí fue cuando Zero se permitio llorar, tiraba con fuerza de las esposas y solo conseguia provocarse heridas que sangraban en sus pies y manos.

Kaname apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Zero y posiciono su miembro en la entrada del peliplata, y de una fuerte y bestial estocada lo penetro por completo, sin recato, sin piedad, Zero grito fuertemente de dolor, sentia que lo desgarraban por dentro, el miembro de Kaname era grande y largo, y ademas ni siquiera lo había preparado antes.

- Ahgggggggggg sacalo, duele ahhhhhhhh- gritaba Zero llorando de orgullo y de dolor

- Ahhh Zero estas tan estrecho- gemia Kaname al sentir como su miembro era apretado por el ineriro del menor.

- Ahhh- decia Zero el que de pronto sintio un liquido caliente correr por sus piernas, estaba sangrando Kuran le habia dado tan fuerte que lo había hecho sangrar.

De pronto su dolor se hizo más fuerte cuando Kaname lo comenzó a embestir con salvajismo, Zero pedia al cielo que terminara pronto, Kaname aprovechaba para golpearlo tambien, quería verlo humillado, queria que sufriera, luego de media hora de tortura, Kaname se corrio dentro de Zero, y salio con fuerza del interior del menor.

Zero quedo rendido sobre la cama, estaba exahusto, le dolia todo el cuerpo, sangraba por todas partes debido a los golpes de Kaname y de sus ojos las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

Kaname se vistio y miro con orgullo su obra, Zero llorando, sabiendo quien mandaba, rendido ante el, desvirginado por el.

Cuando creyo que era suficiente humillación Kaname solto de las esposas a Zero quitandoselas fuertemente haciendolo sagrar más.

Zero a duras penas se levanto en silencio ante la mirada taladrante y fria de Kaname.

Se puso de pie humillado para recoger su ropa, de pronto sintio como de entre sus piernas ademas de la sangre corria un liquido pegajoso, no quizo tocarse porque tenía más que claro que se trataba de la escencia de Kuran.

Con dolor se puso su ropa, con verguenza, sus lagrimas parecian no acabar de caer nunca.

Kaname le abrio la puerta de la habitación, ordenandole que saliera.

Zero lo miro a los ojos, y la mirada que vio en esos ojos borgoña fue de satisfacción, el verlo así hacia que el ego de Kaname se fuera a las nubes.

Zero salio de la habitación, mientras Kaname cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Su orgullo había quedado dentro de esa habitación, en esos momentos agradecio que todos los de la clase nocturna durmieran, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, así de destruido.

Salio de los dormitorios de la Luna, camino hacia los del sol, de vez en cuando iba a parar al suelo, y luego se ponia de pie para continuar su camino, si hubiera tenido su bloody rose en ese momento se hubiera suicidado.

Entro a los dormitorios del sol, y para su desgracia estaba Yuuki.

La castaña corrio hacia el cuando lo vio en ese estado

- ¿Que te paso Zero?- dijo ella asustada

- Nada- dijo Zero intentando calmarse

- Como que nada estas todo herido, que ocurrio- pregunto ella ayudandolo a cminar hasta la habitación.

Zero no dijo nada, jamás admitiría que Kuran lo había violado, además ¿quien le creería?.

Yuuki lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama, pero Zero no podía sentarse por lo que se recosto ignorando las preguntas de Yuuki.

Yuuki lo miraba con tristeza, le dolia ver a Zero en ese estado, no sabía que le había pasado, y se dio cuenta que el cazador no se lo diría, sin más decido abrazar al cazador, el que correspondio el abrazo, sujetandola con fuerza y llorando abrazado a la castaña.

Ella acaricio la cabellera platinada notando que tenia sangre, quiz ir a buscar algo para curarlo pero Zero no la dejo, por lo que se quedo abrazandolo, consolandolo en silencio, ya que el no diria que le había ocurrido, pronto Zero cayo rendido en el pecho de Yuuki y esta se encargo de taparlo y poner con suavidad su cabeza en la almohada. Lo cuido toda la noche, velando sus sueños y preguntandose quien había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su amigo.

**Final del capitulo. Amenazas de muerte en un review por favor.**

**Si quieren sean crueles lo merezco por hacerle esto a Zero.**

**Los que ya han leido mis fanfic sabran que tengo una extraña obsesion por poner relaciones forzadas, si lo se soy perversa, pero mi mente pervertida a veces funciona así.**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, por favor no me maten todavía ya verán que puede que al final Zero sea muy feliz..solo tal vez**

Termino de ducharse, luego de recordar cuando su vida se había vuelto aquel infierno, se miro al espejo vio a un hombre,un hombre hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, más no para el mismo, el se avergonzaba hasta de su reflejo humillado, golpeado porque su cuerpo dejaba ver las marcas de los constantes abusos del líder purasangre, cansado y sin ganas de vivir, en eso se había convertido y lo peor de todo, no podía decirle a nadie, por lo que Kaname podría seguir haciando las barbaridades que quisiera con el, y el por miedo y verguenza jamás diria nada.

Había comenzado un nuevo día, tendría que fingir que su vida era normal, aunque muchos no le creyeran.

Se puso su uniforme, y se dirigío al salon de clases, por el camino se encontro con Yuuki, la que como siempre lo saludo muy animada, el saludo e intento fingir una sonrisa, la castaña se percató, pero prefirio no decir nada, si Zero quería contarle ella siempre estaría dispuesta a escucharlo, pero si no no podía obligarle.

En traron al salón de clases y todo transcurrió normal como siempre, para Yuuki las clases fueron eternas pero para Zero fueron demasiado cortas, si hubiera sido por el se hubiera quedado unas cuantas horas más, y ahora se acercaba el momento de hacer guardia para esperar la salida de la clase nocturna, en donde lo más obvio era que lo tendría que ver a él, al que había convertido su vida en un desperdicio.

Lllegaron hacia la entrada, y como siempre estaba la multitud de chicas esperando.

- Kuran-sempai- gritaban algunas.

- Aidou-sempai- tambien gritaban otras esperando la salida de sus idolos.

Zero pensaba que era ironico que amaran a ese vampiro que fingia ser amable con todos, claro menos con él, el conocia la parte más oscura de ese purasangre, por desgracia.

Para controlar a la multitud, dio una de sus clásicas miradas estilo Zero, y las chicas se alejaron de inmediato, claro que desde hacia algún tiempo sus miradas habían perdido esa luz, que irradiaban, ahora aunque siempre mantenía la mirada firme, esos hermosos ojos amatistas se veían apagados tristes y cansados y algunas veces llorosos, aunque sabía disimularlo bien.

Entonces ocurrío lo que todos los días hacía que su cuerpo se congelara, las puertas se abrieron y la clase nocturna comenzó a salir entre gritos y aplausos, a la cabeza de todos venía ''él'' Kuran Kaname, Zero agacho la mirada, no tenía intenciones de verlo, pero como era costumbre Kuran se detubo a saludar cariñosamente a Yuuki, la que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo cuando Kaname le acariciaba el rostro ante la mirada de furia de las demás estudiantes, pero no solo a eso se detubo, también se paró delante de Zero, observandolo fijamente, el amatista se percató y sus miradas chocaron, en ese minuto Zero de solo verlo tenía miedo, pero no podía demostrarlo, por lo que pregunto.

-¿Que demonios quieres Kuran?- mascullo el peliplata aunque sabía que después se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho aquello

- Que amable saludo- dijo el castaño tocando el hombro de Zero, el cual se estremecio ante el contacto.

Zero lo miro a los ojos como queriendo decir ''al menos yo no finjo ser algo que no soy''

y Kaname dijo.

- Como quieras- para luego marcharse, pero Zero sabía lo que eso significaba.

Zero apreto los puños para no caer del miedo en ese instante, no entendía como alguien como Kaname se esmeraba tanto por ver humillado a un cazador de nivel ''e'', simplemente no se explicaba porque le hacia eso.

Luego de que la clase nocturna se retirara, los prefectos se fueron cada uno a su habitación, en donde descansarían un poco para luego ir a hacer guardia.

Zero como siempre llegó a su habitación, espero un rato y luego bajo hasta la oficina del director, el cual los esperaba a el y a Yuuki con una persona un tanto conocida.

Zero entró a la oficina, Yuuki ya estaba adentro, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver a Kaname tambien.

Sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos, pero disimulo el asombro volviendose hacia la pared, al mismo tiempo que Kaname sonreía.

- Zero ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yuuki.

- Tsk, no es nada- dijo el peliplata volviendose hacia los tres que lo observaban.

- ¿Que era lo que quería decirnos director?- pergunto Yuuki

- Esta bien, como sabrán la clase nocturna y la diurna salen de vacaciones, por lo que Kaname-kun y yo hemos acordado que el se quedará en los dormitorios de la luna- dijo el director.

- Para pasar más tiempo con Yuuki- dijo Kaname acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

- Q-que- preguntó Zero exaltado

- Lo que oiste hijo, desde hoy hasta un mes más Kaname-kun se quedará en los dormitorios del sol , porque el no ira con los demás- dijo Kaien sonriendo

- Tienes algun problema 'Zero''- dijo Kaname mirando fijamente al aludido.

- No- dijo Zero al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a hacer guardia, ahora si quería morirse, sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de Kuran no eran solamente pasar tiempo con Yuuki, sino que también sería pra molestarlo y humillarlo todos los días, con Kuran en los dormitorios del sol, las vacaciones de Zero serían un infierno, si es que no peor.

Luego de dos horas de guaria, y de pensar mucho, Zero decidio que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, sabían que Yuuki y Kaien se preocuparían por él y lo buscarían, pero se iría lejos para que no lo encontraran, aunque los hechara de menos, pero el no podría soportar estar al lado de Kuran todo un mes, no con el purasangre usandolo como su esclavo sexual, y humillandolo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Silenciosamente creyendo que nadie lo observaba Zero subio a su habitación, tomo un poco de ropa, y la foto en la cual salia con Yuuki, despues de todo se llevarái algún recuerdo, corrio escaleras abajo, abrio con cuidado la puerta, y atraveso los jardines rapidamente, y adelante de él estaba su salida hacia la libertad, la reja gigantesaca la cual debía atravesar para poder escapar de su tortura, atraveso la reja, pero jamás espero encontrarse al lado afuera a Kaname, el cual estaba apoyado en la muralla, al parecer esperandolo.

- ¿Ibas algun lado Kiryuu?- dijo Kaname con burla.

Zero lo miró impresionado, estaba seguro de que nadie lo había seguido, miro hacia adelante y se atrevio a hacer algo terriblemente arriesgado, jamás imagino que haría eso, pero en ese momento ya nada era imposible, empezó a correr aunque sabía que no llegaría lejos, pero al menos debía intentar ''escapar'', pero tal como lo había previsto, Kaname lo detubo.

Lo tomo por un brazo y lo azotó contra un árbol, haciendo que se enterrara astillas en todo su cuerpo.

Zero cerró los ojos y supo lo que vendría, así eran todos sus días desde aquella noche, Kaname lo golpeaba lo torturaba y despues poseía su cuerpo salvajemente.

El menor no opuso resistencia, despu'es de todo ¿que posibilidades tenía de ganar?

Kaname lo beso con agresividad, y Zero se ahogaba, las manos del castaño lo desvestian agilemente, al mismo tirmpo que lo acariciaban dolorosamente.

Kaname al darse cuenta de que Zero no hacia nada, decidio golpearlo.

Primero dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del amatista, y luego dos golpes en la cara.

Zero supo lo que Kuran quería, y destrullendo cualquier pizca de orgullo comenzo a desvestir al mayor, acariciandolo sensualmente aunque sus manos temblaban.

Kaname sonrio al ver a Zero tan sumiso, y con una brutalidad extrema lo volteo al tirandolo de golpe contra el ´´arbol, ahora tenía lo que quería, el trasero del cazador a su disposición.

Rapidamente ensarto dos dedos en el interior del cazador, el que al sentir la intromision no pudo evitar llorar, Kaname hacia eso solo para hacerlo sentir suicio, cada vez se estremecia mas cuando el mayor movia esos dedos en su interior, cada vez más fuerte, hiriendolo, haciendolo sangrar, como cada vez que lo poseia, luego Kaname saco fuertmente esos dedos, y Zero se preparo para lo que venia.

Kaname afirmo con fuerza las nalgas del amatista y de una sola estocada lo penetro hasta el fondo.

- Aghhh- ahhhhhhhh, no. de nuevo no ahggg para por piedad Kuran- gritaba Zero afirmandose del árbol

- No lo haré, intentaste huir mereces tu castigo- dijo Kaname embistiendo con fuerza.

Zero lloraba y enterraba sus uas en el arbol, sus piernas temblaban y de no ser porque Kuran lo sostenia hubiera caído, luego de largos minutos, Kaname se corrio en el interior de Zero, saliendo de el, mientras el menor caia de rodillas al suelo.

Zero se vistio al igual que Kaname, pero cuando se dispuso a retomar su camino, el cansancio lo vencio y cayo desmayado al suelo.

Kaname por unos momentos pensó dejarlo tirado en el piso, pero después recordó que el cazador deseaba escapar, y estaba seguro de que el peliplata aprovecharía la oportunidad para huir, lo tomo sin nada de delicadeza y lo cargo hasta la academia.

- Kaname-sempai ¿Que le ocurrio a Zero?- pregunto la castaña

- Nada Yuuki se quedo dormido en un árbol y como hacia frio quise traerlo para aca- dijo Kaname con una sonrisa

- Ya veo- dijo la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón no le creía a Kaname, y le creyo menos cuando vio que de los labios de Zero escurria una pequeña gotita de sangre, por lo que ella se dispuso a saber que ocurría, y si Kaname había dañado a su amigo, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Pobre Zero**

**Sayonara. snif snif**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo, disculpenme si no es el mejor, pero entiendanme, mi semana esta copada de trabajos examenes y cosas asi, por eso casi ni tiempo tengo de escribir. este capitulo va a ser más Zero y Yuuki pero solo con relacion de amistad.**

Kaname luego de dejar a Zero en su habitación, se marchó a los dormitorios de la Luna, dejando al peliplata junto a Yuuki, la que antes de que el castaño se fuera, le dio una mirada asesina, asiendo que Kaname llegara a asustarse. ''¿Será que se ha dado cuenta de algo?'' penso Kaname preocupado, luego se calmó, era imposible que Yuuki se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, además aunque así fuera, ella no podría hacer nada. (N/A: Eso crees mi adorado Kaname-sama, pero nunca subestimes el poder de las mujeres)

Zero recupero la conciencia y comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se sentó con cuidado, le dolia hacerlo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la academia, en sus sueños soñaba que era libre, libre y lejos de Kuran, pero tan solo era un sueño, y había vuelto a despertar a la realidad, de pronto la rabia y la tristeza lo invadieron, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a derramar lágrimas, Zero las observaba como caían y la parecía irónico, hace poco tiempo at´ras el jamás hubiera derramado una lágrima, pero ahora, estas caían cuando querían de sus ojos, todo por culpa de ese chupasangre, el que había destruído al antiguo Zero, de pronto quizo incorporarse para ir al baño y darse una ducha, pero de nuevo su cerpo perdió las fuerzas y volvio a caer de rodillas al suelo, esa vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de pararse, no se sentía capaz, estaba herido, pero más que eso le dolia el alma, verse así de sometido e impotente al poder de Kaname.

De pronto Yuuki entró a la habitación, y al ver a su amigo tirado llorando desconsolado en el piso, corrio a ver que le ocurría.

- ¿Zero que ocurre?- pregunto la chica abrazando fuertemente a Zero, y soltandolo un poco al ver qu este se quejaba.

- Nada- dijo Zero intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, y evitando quejarse ante los abrazos de la chica, los cuales hacian que sus heridas le dolieran.

Pero Yuuki no era tonta, por lo que apenas escucho a Zero quejarse, supo que estaba herido, si algo había aprendido a conocer en los cuatro años que llevaban viviendo juntos era cuando Zero se sentia mal, estaba herido o tenía sed de sangre.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y Zero supo lo que haría, no tenía fuerza para esquivarla, pero aún así no quería que ella viera el estado en que se encontraba.

Yuuki retiro con mucho cuidado la chaqueta del peliplata, no quería dañarlo más de lo que suponía que estaba.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo cuando vio la camisa blanca de Zero manchada entera de sangre, rapidamente la castaña corrio hacia el baño a trer un botiquin, Zero no dijo nada, sabía que ella le pediría eplicaciones, y algo tendría que inventar.

- Muy bien Zero ¿que sucedio'- dijo ella calmada pero con voz autoritaria, al mismo tiempo que desinfectaba las heridas del cazador.}

El la miró y supo que debería dar una respuesta.

- Unos vampiros me atacaron- dijo el agachando la mirada, claro que algo tenía de cierto su respuesta, pero no era la verdad

- Correcto, digamos que te creo, entonces ¿podrias eplicarme el porque Kaname-sempai me dijo que te encontro durmiendo en un arbol, y el porque encontre tu bolso con ropa a la salida de la academia?- dijo la castaña esta vez eigiendo la verdad.

Zero quedo impresionado, ahora si que no sabía que inventar, por lo que se quedo en silencio un largo rato.

- Fue Kaname-sempai ¿verdad?- dijo Yuuki con seguridad, claro que lo que ella pensaba era que el purasangre lo había golpeado más nunca en su vida imaginaría que Kaname lo había violado.

Zero por un minuto no dio credito a lo que escuchaba, no se eplicaba como era que Yuuki había desconfiado de Kaname, el siempre creyó que si contaba lo ocurrido nadie le creería, pero ahí estaba su amiga demostrandole lo contrario.

Luego de pensarlo largos minutos el peliplata asintio, sintiendo como Yuuki lo apretaba con más fuerzas, demostrandole que no estaba solo, que por mucho que ella amara a Kaname, lo ayudaría en todo, Kaname había golpeado a su amigo, y eso no se quedaría así como así.

Mientras en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, Kaname bebía la sangre de Rima, ya que acostumbraba aprovecharse de que todos los alumnos le obedecieran, por eso podía beber sangre de cualquiera de ellos y jamás opondrían resistencia, aunque les disgustara la idea.

**Fin. se que deben odiarme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, traigo un nuevo capítulo jejeje (ok creo que eso es obvio)**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En este fic Kaname-sama viola a Zero brutalmente cuando se le antoja, el cazador desde la primera vez que Kaname lo violó siente que su vida es un desperdicio, se siente sucio y humillado por su peor enemigo, los dos se odian, y Kaname se esfuerza día a día por hacer que el cazador se sienta peor, pero ¿acaso las cosas no pueden ser diferentes? por supuesto que sí, a veces, lo que creemos no es realmente lo que es, y tal vez...no el final no lo digo jajajajajajja**

**ACLARACIÓN DOS**

**Si bien es cierto en esta historia aparece mucho Yuuki, a diferencia de otros fic en los que la odian, Yuuki aparece en mi fic, porque por la simple razón de que me agrada bastante, además es una parte que tanto en el anime como en el manga, el que por cierto no he leído, es importante en la vida de estos dos hombres, además no puedo dejar que Zero afronte esta situación solo, necesita alguien que le de apoyo y consejos, y que mejor que la persona con la cual se crio y practicamente son como hermanos? , bueno aclarado eso, espero no me odien. **

Las vacaciones habían llegado y Kaname se trasladaría a los dormitorios del sol.

Zero estaba aterrado, la sola idea de tener a Kuran cerca lo hacia estremecerse de solo imaginar todo lo que el castaño haría con él.

En la tarde Yuuki y el director preparaban la cena, lo hacian muy entusiasmados, aunque esa vez la castaña había obligado a Zero a permanecer cerca de ellos, ya que con lo que le había contado Zero, a ella también le preocupaba lo que el purasangre pudiera hacerle a su amigo.

De pronto entró Kaname a la cocina, y preguntó si podía ayudar, Yuuki y el director le dijeron que si, que podía cortar algunas verduras, mientras que Zero observaba con temor el cuchillo que usaba Kaname y esperaba el momento en que el castaño se lo enterrará.

Yuuki percibió el temor de Zero, y le parecio inocente, ya que era obvio que el purasangre jamás lo atacaría delante de ellos, al menos no delante del director, Kaname era inteligente, sabía perfectamente que Kaien podía acabar fácilmente con él, no por nada era ''el cazador legendario''

Pero al ver el temor en su amigo, ella habló.

- Tranquilo Zero, no creo que se atreva aquí- dijo Yuuki sabiendo que eso asustaría a Kaname

Y en efecto Zero y Kaname comprendieron el mensaje, Kaname quedó helado por así decirlo cuando escuchó eso, con que Yuuki también sabía, Zero se había atrevido a contarle, Zero sonrio al ver la reacción de Kaname, al parecer contarle a su amiga, había sido una buena elección, al menos por el momento parecía eso. (N/A: por el momento)

Kaien miraba las reacciones de los tres y no podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que no le haría en ese momento Kaname a Zero por lo que pregunto

- ¿Que es lo que no le haras ahora a mi Zero Kaname-kun?

Correcto, esa pregunta llegó como balde de agua fría para los tres presentes.

Primero, Kaname no podía responderle :'' no lo violare ahora delante de usted director y de Yuuki''

Segundo Yuuki no podía decir '' Kaname-sempai no violará a Zero, porque sabe que tú lo matarías director''

Y Zero no podía decir. '' el maldito no me violará ahora, porque estas tú presente''

- Nada- respondio Zero friamente como acostumbraba, y luego de eso Kaien prefirío no preguntar más.

Por otro lado Yuuki se dio cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas, pero eso no importaba si con ello protegía a su amigo.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, pero las miradas que daba el purasangre a Yuuki y a Zero eran aterradoras. El peliplata y la castaña tendrían que inventar un buen plan para librarse de Kaname, porque estaba claro que el purasangre estaba enojado, más que nada con Zero por haberle contado a Yuuki y con Yuuki también estaba molesto porque se supone que ella lo amaba a él, no tenía porque defender a Zero (N/A: correcto con eso se paso)

Cuando terminó la cena ambos amigos supieron que debían correr, o inventar un truco, y Zero tenía la idea perfecta.

- ''Papá''- dijo Zero sabiendo la reacción que Kaien tendría ante esa simple palabra- porque no le enseñas tú los dormitorios del sol a Kuran-sempai, nosotros con Yuuki debemos ir a hacer unas compras.

- Zero-kun me dijiste papa, soyy feliiiz, por supuesto que puedo enserñarle los dormitorios vayan tranquilos- dijo el director

Mientras el aura de Kaname dejaba ver su molestia.

Zero tomo de la mano a Yuuki y salieron corriendo, atravesaron la puerta de la academia y se dirigieron lo más lejos posible.

Yuuki había prometido a Zero que lo ayudaría a escapar al menso durante las vacaiones, pero el no escaparía solo, si el escapaba ella iría con él, después de todo tenía que asegurarse de que Zero después de terminadas las vacaciones volviera a la academia, Zero tardó en aceptar pero despues acepto, despues de todo siempre era bueno tener a una amiga a su lado.

Rapidamente Zero y Yuuki arrendaron una pequeña pieza en un hotel, no era muy grande pero ambos sobrevivirian el mes que duraban las vacaciones, luego se encargarían de avisarle a Kaien, el que obviamente estaría molesto, pero después se le pasaría, tal vez inventarían una mentira, como que querían despejarse de estar en la academia o algo así.

Pasaron un día completamente bien, luego llego la noche del otro día y como era de esperarse, nada es perfecto, por lo que esa noche sería desastrosa para los dos amigos.

Como en la habitación había una sola cama, los dos amigos dormían abrazados por el frío (N/A: Así es lo amigos también duermen juntos, y tambien pueden abrazarse mientras duermen, lo digo por experiencia ¿o es muy idiota lo que digo? )

Zero había estado un día entero bajo los atentos cuidados de Yuuki, y lo mejor de todo lejos de los golpes y abusos de Kuran, pero no todo lo bueno durá para siempre, y eso lo sabráin esa misma noche.

Cuando eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, los amigos se incorporaron de golpe, viendo frente a ellos, la aterrador imagen de Kaname con los ojos rojos, que en ese momento no se sabía bien si era de rabia o de deseo por lo que sabía que harái con los dos que tenía en frente, entró lentamente hacia la habitación, caminando con maldad en sus pasos, cerró la puerta lentamente cerrando con una llave que de seguro se había consegido con el conserje.

Zero lo miro con terror, y Yuuki se armó de valentía y se puso en frente de Zero.

- No le hará nada a Zero Kaname-sempai- dijo la castaña con valentía

- ¿Segura? Entonces ¿Quieres que empieze por ti?- dijo Kaname con maldad haciendo temblar a la mujer.

En eso Zero reacciono

- No le harás nada a Yuuki- masculló el cazador con rabia, no permitiría que Yuuki saliera lastimada por protegerlo a él.

- ¿Quien dijo que no?- dijo Kaname al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos.

- Tú ya has comprobado que no puedes contra mi Zero- dijo el purasangre riendo.

Y era verdad ninguno de los dos podía contra Kaname, por lo que deberían defenderse mientras pudieran, pero era mejor prepararse para lo inevitable.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**ACLARACIÓN 3**

**No quiero hacer que Kaname parezca el más malo de todos los villanos que existen, aunque eso parezca hasta ahora, hay una razón tierna y conmovedora de porque Kaname actua así, ya la publicaré más adelante, pero por mientras los invito a disfrutar de este Kaname salvaje y malo, que ya le tocaba liberarse, bastante se cpontuvo en el anime jajajajjajja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. **

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**En este capítulo veremos a Kaname un poco más malo que en capitulos anteriores (si es que se puede jaajajajjaja) pero no se preocupen, Kaname no es malo, actua así por una razón, y la verán más adelante. Por así decirlo en este capítulo Kaname-sama mostrará su villano interior jajajaja.**

Zero y Yuuki se abrazaron esperando lo que vendría, Yuuki abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, ya que sabia que el volver a exponerse a una situación así le dolía.

Zero temía, sabía perfectamente lo que Kaname le haría, lo violaría otra vez, pero estaba claro que ahora sería mucho peor, porque el purasangre estaba enfadado, y además porque la situación en la que lo encontró con Yuuki daba mucho que desear, aunque no hubiera pasado nada.

Kaname caminó hacia ellos hasta ponerse al lado de la cama, se sentó en una silla que había, y los miro directamente, tomandose su tiempo para estudiar que haría, pero antes los atormentaría un poco hablandoles

- Zero, ¿te atreviste a contarle a mi amada Yuuki lo que te hice?, veo que si- dijo el purasangre

- Kaname-sempai, ¿porque le hiciste eso a Zero?, ¿que te he hecho tan malo él como para que lo humilles así?- dijo Yuuki apretando al peliplata entre sus brazos.

- Callate Yuuki, tu me has decepcionado, ¿acaso no se suponía que me amabas?- dijo el purasangre

Yuuki se quedo callada, no por lo que había dicho Kaname, sino porque no sabía que le ocurría a su amable salvador, a ese ser al que había amdo toda su vida.

- Ella te ama, soy yo el que no debí contarle nada, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero dejala a ella en paz- dijo Zero mirando a los ojos al purasangre.

- De que haré lo que quiera contigo no lo dudes, pero Yuuki, también merece su castigo, ella también hullo de la academia- dijo Kaname

En eso Kaname se paró y ellos corrieron hacia la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo inutil por escapar, porque apenas se acercaron a la puerta Kaname utilizando sus poderes se puso delante de ellos sonriendo ante la cara de frustración de los dos amigos.

Luego ellos observaron la ventana, y pensaron que esa sería su ruta de escape y su salvadora, pero apenas se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que la ventana estaba cercada por barrotes de fierro, Zero utilizando su fuerza de vampiro intento romperlos, pero le fue imposible, ya que siendo un nivel ''e'' no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Kaname en un rápido movimiento los tomó del cuello a ambos, y los obligo a mirarlo a la cara.

- Ahora pagaran por haberme querido abandonar- dijo Kaname (N/A: esa frase es un adelanto de porque Kaname se comporta así)

- Sueltanos- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero obviamente el vampiro no hizo caso.

Tiro a Zero con una fuerza desmedida hacia la muralla, y arrastro a Yuuki hacia la silla, la sento de golpe, y luego desde su bolsillo saco una especie de cuerda, la amarro y luego le hablo.

- Ahora presenciaras, lo que le haré a tu ''amado'' Zero

- ¿Q-q que dices Kaname-sempai?- dijo la castaña

- Dije que a tu ''amado Zero'', porque por el me abandonaste, con el escapaste, y ademas con el te encontre en esa cama- dijo el purasangre conteniendose de golpear a Yuuki, celoso y enojado. (N/A: Luego sabrán que Kaname no esta celoso solo por Yuuki jajaja)

- No detente, no le hagas nada, Kaname-sempai, dejalo tranquilo ha sufrido mucho, por favor, si quieres matame a mi, pero dejalo en paz- grito la castaña llorando

- Serías capaz de dar tu vida por él,- dijo el purasangre entre dolido, celoso, y envidioso porque el no tenía a nadie que diera su vida por él...ñ (N/A: explicacion proximo capítulo, ahora solo dejaré pequeños avances)

- Con mayor razón entonces lo dañaré- dijo Kaname dirigiendose hacia Zero.

El peliplata intentaba ponerse de pie, ya que el golpe con la muralla había sido tremendo, pero no alcanzo a ponerse de pie cuando Kaname tomandolo del cabello, lo arrastro y lo arrojo hacia la cama.

- Sueltame maldito- dijo Zero

Y de pronto un golpe resono en l habitación, dejando ver el rostro de Zero volteado y sangrando.

- No me hables así, tú tienes que respetarme- dijo Kaname

Entonces Zero supo lo que vendría, sabía que no había nada que hacer otra vez sufriría la humillación de ser ultrajado.

Miro con lagrimas en los ojos a su amiga que observaba la escena desesperada por no poder hacer nada, y aún así fue capaz de pronunciar unas palabras.

- Tranquila Yuuki, estaré bien- dijo Zero.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Kaname, pero no entendía porque, el que Zero se preocupara tanto por Yuuki aún en una situación así le dolía casi tanto como le dolía que Yuuki lo abandonara por Zero (N/A: en otras palabras Kaname confundido)

Pero aunque le doliera ver la desesperación en aquellos dos jovenes no se detendría, les haría ver quien mandaba, les enseñaría a respetarlo.

Con maestría desvistio al peliplata, el cual no hizo ningun esfuerzo por defenderse, sabía que no lo lograría, solo dejo caer sus lágrimas libremente sobre la cama.

Yuuki miraba como Kaname hería el cuerpo de su amigo, y lloraba de impotencia.

Intentaba soltarse y logrí liberarse una mano, solo le quedaba la otra y lograría ayudar a su amigo.

Pero era tarde, Kaname se encontraba listo para penetrar a Zero, y así lo hizo.

- - grgito Zero no pudiendolo evitar, Kaname había entrado de golpe, y esta vez el enojo hacia que el purasangre se comportara como una verdadera bestia.

Luego de unos minutos Kaname salio de su interior, se vistio, pero iba a seguir golpeandolo, quería que Zero le pidiera perdón por haber dejado la academia.

Yuuki al sentir como Zero sufría, logró soltarse la otra mano, y corrio a salvar a su amigo.

Se lanzó encima de Kaname, tratando de que este dejara de golpear a Zero, pero el purasangre la quito rápidamente de encima, arrojandola hacia la pared, luego camino hacia ella enojado, pero Yuuki fue más rápida y corrio hacia Zero abrazandolo y protegiendolo con su propio cuerpo.

- No le harás más daño Kaname-sempai- decía la chica llorando

Zero no tenía las fuerzas encesarias como para quitar a Yuuki de encima y protegerla, el no quería que Kaname la lastimara, pero en ese estado no podía hacer nada.

- ¿porque lo proteges Yuuki?- grito el purasangre al ver la escena

- Porque lo quiero, es mi amigo, crecí con él, no quiero que nadie lo dañe- decia la castaña llorando

- ¿Porque me haces esto?- decia Kaname

- Porque te hago que Kaname-sempai, yo quiero a Zero, pero como tu has dicho, yo te amo a ti, Zero sabe eso, y aún con todo lo que has hecho, te sigo amando, no se que te pasa, Kaname-sempai, no se donde esta oculto ese hombre cariñoso que conocí, además me he dado cuenta de que tu también quieres a Zero- dijo la castaña

- De que hablas, yo no quiero a Kiryuu- mascullo Kaname

- No lo niegue Kaname-sempai, pude notarlo mientras lo..violaba, te dolia hacerle eso, hubieras deseado tratarlo con ternura, pero no podías, estabas cegado por la furia- dijo Yuuki sabiendo que tenía razón.

Kaname no podía negarlo, le dolia tratar así a Zero, tal vez iba acercandose la hora de que reconociera sus sentimientos, pero no sería ese día.

- Ayudalo a vestirse, volvemos a la academia- dijo Kaname

- Esta bien- dijo Yuuki con más calma.

Y así Yuuki ayudo a Zero a vestirse, al peliplata y a la castaña les dolia la situación, pero acatarían las ordenes de Kaname.

Y así emprendieron callados y con el alma destrozada hacia la academia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo.**

Yuuki y Zero caminaban lentamente hacia la academia, Yuuki ayudaba al pobre vampiro a caminar, ya que por situaciones obvias le costaba demasiado, de vez en cuando ambos, se secaban las lágrimas, debido a lo que recientemente habían sufrido.

Kaname caminaba con paso firme delante de los dos jovenes, de vez en cuando miraba para atrás y la imagen que veía le desgarraba el alma, y el corazón, de verdad el no quería dañar a esos jovenes, pero algo dentro de él lo hacia actuar así.

Llegaron a la academia y Kaname dejo a los dos jovenes en manos de Kaien.

- ¿Porque se habían ido?- pregunto el director con algo de tristeza

- Ibasmos a volver- dijo Zero tratando de ocultar su tristeza

- ¿Donde los encontro Kaname-kun?- preguntó el director

- Tsk, eso no importa- dijo Zero, ya que no tenía ganas de ddar explicaciones.

En eso el director ve que ambos jovenes tenían lágrimas en los ojos

- Que les paso, les hizo algo Kaname-kun- pregunto el director asustado

- No- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, temían decirle al director lo ocurrido.

Kaien no sabía que sucedía, tampoco entendía porque sus dos hijos se habían ido, y también se notaba que ellos dos no le contaría, por lo que los abrazo a los dos juntos, para sorpresa de el, ellos se dejaron, tal vez porque estaban demasiado cansados, o porque en ese minuto necesitaban el abrazo protector de su padre, claramente Zero más que Yuuki.

Luego de eso, ambos se fueron a su habitación.

Zero se recostó en su cama, pero no pudo dormir.

A altas horas de la noche Yuuki salió de su habitación observando que no hubiera nadie, y corrió hacia la habitación de Zero, justo en ese momento vio que Kaname se acercaba, por lo que corrio más rápido y cerro la puerta con todas las cerraduras que pudieran haber, y ya eran bastantes debido a que el peliplata estaba obsesionado con la seguridad.

- Yuuki- susurro el peliplata

- Zero ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto la castaña

- Mejor- dijo el- ven acuestate comigo, hace frio

Y así la castaña se metio bajo las abanas junto con su mejor amigo.

- Zero ¿porque no me habías hecho antes lo que te hizo Kaname-sempai?

- Porque pensé que no ibas a creerme, Yuuki, tu lo amas, además ¿quien me iba a creer?- dijo el peliplata bastante triste

- Yo te iba a creer, Zero, eres mi amigo- dijo ella abrazandolo

El tambien la abrazo y ambos se permitieron llorar, despues de todo, lo que habían vivido esa noche, era horrible, sobretodo para Zero.

- Z-zero, ¿porque crees que Kaname-sempai actue asi?- pregunto la castaña entre sollozos

Esa pregunta a Zero lo tomo desprevenido, la verdad, desde que el conocia a Kaname, nunca lo habia visto actuar asi.

- No lo se- dijo el tambien entre sollozos

Y de pronto una idea atrevida, arriesgada, peligrosa, y retorcida paso por la amente de ambos.

- Hay que averiguarlo- dijeron al unisono

Entonces secandose las lágrimas ambos se dirigieron a averiguar sigilosamente lo que más pudieran.

Yuuki quizo saberlo, porque amaba a Kaname, y porque no queria que el castaño le hiciera más daño a Zero.

y Zero, porque no quería seguir siendo usado como esclavo sexual, y tambien por la simple razón de que extrañaba al Kaname de antes, si, a ese Kaname al que decía odiar, pero que nunca odio, porque en el fondo muy en el fondo, Zero estaba desarrollando una especie de cariño por Kaname.

Salieron de la habitación, y vigilaro que no hubiera nadie, caminaron hasta la habitación en que dormía Kaname, claro si es que dormía (N/A: correcto, a esos dos les gusta el peligro, que conste si les pasa algo fue culpa de ellos, no maten a la escritora)

De pronto sintieron golpes dentro de la habitación, asustados y todo se asomaron a mirar y la imagen que vieron era desgarradora, Kaname se encontraba con los ojos rojos de tristeza, golpeando cualquier mueble que se le cruzará por el camino, y llorando a más no poder, así era siempre que se atrevía siquiera a pensar en lo que era su vida.

- Porque- gritaba el purasangre arrodillandose en el piso

Esos ataques de tristeza le daban de vez en cuando, y en este caso el haber dañado a Zero y a Yuuki, lo había desencadenado.

A Yuuki y a Zero, que miraban escondidos la escena se les partio el corazón, no entendían bien el porque sobre todo Zero, Kaname lo había dañado, lo había violado, la reacción normal de alguien sería reirse de verlo sufrir, y sacar provecho de la situación, pero no, Zero Kiryuu no podía hacer eso, ver al maldito, tirado en el suelo sufriendo le provocaba tristeza.

Zero se maldecia internamente por ser así, icluso en esas situaciónes, pero así era Zero, un ser de apariencia fria por fuera, pero por dentro tenía un corazón de oro, un corazón tan bondadoso, que lo hacia querer ir en ese minuto a ver que demonios le pasaba a Kuran.

Y en esas estaban los dos amigos, viendo confundidos a Kaname.

Hasta... qe escucharon uno de los murmullos del vampiro.

-Porque, hasta cuando, maldición porque los dañe...se maldecia Kaname, mientras las lagrimas volvian a caer desde sus ojos.

En eso, Kaname se dirigio hasta su escritorio, los dos desde afuera miraban que era lo que Kaame iba a hacer, y quedaron perplejos cuando Kaname saco desde el fondo de un cajón, un arma anti-vampiro, de principio se asustaron, pensaron que los había descubierto y que usaría esa arma en contra de ellos, pero el tiempo se detubo cuando vieron que el vampiro, apuntaba el arma hacia su propio corazón.

Había que detenrlo.

Y Zero, lo sabía, por eso no importando lo que sucediera, corrio a detenerlo, después se lamentaría si el purasangre le disparaba, o si lo violaba de nuevo, pero en ese minuto, un impulso lo guio a detenrlo.

Tomo fuertemente la mano del purasangre, y le quito el arma, luego armandose de valor, se atrevio a hacerlo reaccionar de un solo golpe tirandolo al suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa Kuran?- grito Zero

En eso Yuuki, alcanzo a llegar para evitar que Kaname cayera tan fuertemente al suelo.

- Kaname-sempai ¿que te sucede?- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero en ese minuto lo más inpensable ocurrió.

Zero, Zero Kiryuu, el cazador de vampiros que había sido violado, ultrajado humillado y maltratado por Kaname Kuran, se acerco a este ultimo y con sus manos, heridas anteriormente por el purasangre, toco con ternura el rostro de este.

- ¿Que te sucede Kuran?- pregunto una vez más, pero esta vez su tono de voz era suave.

Kaname se incorporo, tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría, y ahí estaban ellos, Zero, el cazador al que había maltratado, al que había humillado incontables veces desde que lo conocío, y Yuuki, a la que había dañado mostrandole lo que hacia ocn su amigo, ahi estaban esas dos personas deteniendolo e impidiendo que acabara con su vida, y por si fuera poco, le preguntaban que le pasaba. ''Debo estar soñando'' pensó el purasangre.

Pero en ese minuto, Zero y Yuuki lo abrazaron (N/A: momento ''ZERO'', *me desmayo*)

Kaname, volvio a llorar, al demonio su orgullo, al demonio los secretos que guardaba.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Kaname casi en un susurro

- ¿Porque que?- dijo Zero

- ¿Porque hacen esto?, no hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran acabar con mi existencia, no hubiera sido mejor para ustedes- decia el- mirenme, soy yo, el ser que te violo Zero, el hombre que te decepciono Yuuki, soy yo, porque no aprovecharon y se burlan de mi- termino de decir.

- Porque no se me da la gana- dijo Zero

Yuuki se limito a abrazarlo.

-¿Ahora por tercera vez, nos puedes decir que te sucede?- dijo Zero

- Kaname-sempai, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo la castaña soltando a Kaname.

Luego de pensarlo largo rato, Kaname penso que era tiempo de decirles la verdad, de admitir lo que sentía, y de admitir, que el también tenía sentimientos.

- Les contaré la historia de mi estúpida vida, pido que por favor no me interrumpan- dijo Kaname, los otros solo asintieron. (N/A: recuerden que Yuuki no tiene idea de su pasado)

_''Cuando era pequeño, vivía con mi familia, una familia perfecta a la vista de todos, la familia de sangrepuras más respetada en el mundo vampírico, pero nada es perfecto._

_Cuando nacio el primogénito de los Kuran, Haruka y Juuri, que era como se llamaban mis padres, eran los vampiros más felices del mundo, pero existía alguien que quería arruinar esa felicidad, Rido Kuran, el hermano de Haruka y Juuri, cuando Haruka no estaba en casa, el fue y ataco a Juuri, le quito a su hijo y en una especia de ritual, mato el alma de ese pequeño, y despertó al ancestro más poderoso de los Kuran en ese cuerpo vacio y sin alma,las intenciones de Rido, era crear a su más fiel sirviente, pero su plan fallo, el ancestro era un ser fuerte, no era como cualquier otro vampiro, por lo que el sello de sangre se rompio, Rido no pudo ejercer control sobre el ancestro, pero el ancestro tampoco podía matarlo, y ese ser revivido en el cuerpo de aquel primogenito, SOY YO._

_Desde ese día crecí como el hijo de los Kuran, pero ellos jamás pudieron verme como su hijo, para ellos su hijo habia muerto ese día, delante de los demás, ellos hacian como que me querían, pero en la soledad de la casa todo era distinto, ellos eran distantes, cuando aún era muy pequeño,recuerdo que intentaba jugar con Juuri como lo hacian los otros niños, y ella intentaba hacerlo, pero cada vez que me tocaba siquiera, lloraba porque recordaba a su hijo, Haruka, las pocas veces que salia conmigo, con suerte hablaba unas pocas palabras, así crecí, solo completamente, luego Juuri quedó embarazada nuevamente, la felicidad se veía en la casa, mientras qe yo observaba como todo giraba en torno a mi, pero sin mi. y así nasist...etto, digo nacio la hija sangrepura de los Kuran, la pequeña más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos, ella trajo de nuevo la alegría a la casa, Juuri me permitia tomarla en brazos, y jugar con ella, porque sabía que yo jamás le haría daño, por primera vez, veía a Haruka sonreir, realmente esa pequeña había cambiado la vida de todos, pero a esa pequeña no la dejabn salir, ellos jamás se volverían a arriesgar a perder a otro de sus hijos por culpa de Rido, por eso yo siempre traía noticias desde el exterior o algún regalo para esa niña, me encantaba hacerlo, pero en el fondo, hubiera deseado tener tan solo una pizca del cariño que le daban a esa niña, pero jamás tube ni siquiera una caricia de la que yo consideraba mi madre, pero todo lo bueno termina tarde o temprano, Rido supo de la existencia de esa pequeña y se atrevió a ir a la mansión Kuran, Haruka salio a hacerle frente, pero este lo hirio con una espada anti-vampiro, Mientras yo me quede con la pequeña en la casa, y de pronto llego Juuri, me pidio que la protegiera y me encargara de cuidarla siempre, pero como humana, y luego se despidio de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla, la unica caricia que recibi de ella, se llevo a la que era mi hermana, y luego la transformo en humana, pero para poder hacer eso, Juuri tenía que morir, yo salí afuera a ayudar a Haruka y fue entonces cuando el me abrazo y me dijo que siempre sería su hijo, entonces se desvanecio,quedando solo pedazos de cristal, traté de enfrentarme a Rido, pero no podía matarlo, por lo que destrozé su cuerpo, para que tardará en regenerarse._

_Luego quede solo, envuelto en el frio y en el silencio de la noche, corri hacia dentro de la casa, tal vez buscando a Juuri y a Yu.. digo a la pequeña purasangre, pero solo encontre a la pequeña desmayada encima de un charco de sangre, sangre de Juuri, por lo que supuse que Juuri tambien habia muerto, en ese momento supe que había quedado más solo de lo que ya estaba, yo todavía era pequeño, a esa edad, ni siquiera un sangrepura era capaz de cuidar a su hermana y guardarse su tristeza, pero yo tendría que aprender a hacerlo, caí de rodillas al suelo,y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho, mientras pedía al cielo y al infierno, que me devolvieran a papá y a mamá, pero eera claro que ellos no volverían, tome a la pequeña y la deje en casa de un amigo mio, y hasta ahora se que esta bien._

_Luego, te encontré a ti Yuuki (N/A: notese que Kaname esta contando la historia de modo que Yuuki no se percate de que esa niña era ella), tu ternura me cautivo, siempre me abrazabas con tus manitas inocentes, y me pedias que no me fuera cuando te iba a ver, por un momento creí que tal vez, desde ese momento no estaría tan solo, pero me equivoque otra vez, un día algo que no me esperaba pasó, apareciste tu Zero, y te ganaste el cariño de mi Yuuki, por un momento no me molesto, yhasta estube emocionado de ver que por fin te conocería cuando Yuuki me dijo que quería presentarte, pero ¿cual fue tu primera reacción? odiarme por ser un vampiro, y enterrarme lo primero que encontraste, en ese minuto me desilucione y me di cuenta de que jamás nadie podría quererme, los vampiros solo eran amables conmigo, porque yo era un sangrepura, y los humanos me odiaban simplemente por ser un vampiro, luego más adelante, me entere de que Zero se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, y me entristeci, no se bien porque pero no quería verte convertido en una bestia, luego Yuuki se enteró y ahí fue cuando se termino de destrozar mi corazón, aquella niña a la que yo amaba, estaba día y noche al lado de Zero, lo protegías, e incluso le dabas tú sangre, y yo solo podía observar como tú Yuuki pasabas por alto todas las veces que te protegí y te hacias daño sola dandole tu sangre a Kiryuu, en ese momento el odio me consumio, me dolia ver que todos a quienes quería me dejaban solo o simplemente me odiaba, no entendia porque me pasaba eso a mi, yo tambien había sufrido, yo tambien había tenido problemas, pero nadie siquiera se preocupaba de lo que me pasaba, todos me abandonaban, luego, Zero, te di mi sangre, con un fin que tu y yo sabemos, y en ese minuto comprendí que podría vengarme por quitarme a la persona que amo, y por odiarme aun cuando no te había hecho nada, por eso, Zero, por eso fue que te hize eso, porque me había dejado llevar por el odio, y sabes Yuuki, tube que contenerme de no hacerte lo mismo a ti, más cuando te vi proteger a Zero aun arriesgando tu propia vida, en esos minutos no sabes la angustia que me dio no tener a nadie qe hiciera al menos la mitad de lo que hacias tu por Zero, en el fondo Kiryuu me dabas envidia, porque si bien es cierto, tú tambien perdiste a tu familia, tú tambien sufriste, pero siempre tubiste a alguien a tu lado, de primera tuviste a Kaien, que es como tú padre, y después tuviste a Yuuki la cual me abandono por ti, siempre te protegieron y te cuidaron, sin contar que pudiste pasar tu infancia feliz, al lado de tu hermano y al lado de tu familia, la cual se sentia orgullosa de ti, y ahi estaba yo, denuevo observando lo injusta que era la vida conmigo, y lo peor de todo, no podía reclamar nada, solo podía aprentar que siempre estaba bien, aunque por dentro me estuviera cayendo a pedazos, pero no siempre puedo contenerme y ustedes se dieron cuenta de eso, aunque debo admitir, que despupes me arrepentí de haberte lastimado Zero, al igual que me arrepenti de hacer ver eso a Yuuki, y aquí estamos ahora, con ustedes deteniendome para que no acabe con mi patetica existencia aquí mismo''_

Terminó de decir Kaname

Zero y Yuuki estaban impresionados, jamás pensaron que la vida de Kaname fuera tan tormentosa, en ese minuto entendieron lo mucho que habái sufrido Kaname.

Yuuki pidio a Zero que la dejara un rato a solas con Kaname, Zero así lo hizo.

Luego de unos minutos salio Kaname con Yuuki en sus brazos, contandole a Zero que esta se había quedado dormida.

La dejaron en su habitación y Zero le dijo a Kaname que debía hablar con el.

- ¿Que querías decirme Zero?, si quieres que te pida perdón, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo- dijo Kaname humildemente

- Perdoname- dijo Zero impresionando a Kuran

-¿Por que? yo soy el que te hizo daño- dijo Kaname confundido

- No, tu no me hiciste nada comparado con lo que yo te hice a ti Kaname (N/S: lo llamo por su nombre kawaiiii) yo te quite a la persona que amabas, y siempre te odie sin saber antes nada sobre ti- aadmitio el menor

- Pero yo te lastime y eso no tiene perdon- dijo Kaname

- Kaname, yo te quite lo más importante para ti, te quite a tu hermana ¿verdad?- dijo Zero mirandolo a los ojos

- ¿Q-que dices?- dijo Kaname no pudiendo dar credito a lo que oia

- ¿Yuuki es la pequeña sangrepura de la que hablaste verdad?- dijo Zero directamente

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto Kaname sabiendo que no sacaba nada con negarle eso a Zero

- Por las veces que te equivocaste cuando contabas la historia, y por como la mirabas- admitio Zero.

- Ya veo- dijo Kaname- supongo que ahora me odiaras más al saber que Yuuki es mi hermana y por ende mi prometida, ahora me odiaras con mayor razón, porque tú también la amas.

- Te equivocas, yo a Yuuki la amo, pero como amiga, la verdad es que yo amo a otra persona, aunque suene estupido- dijo Zero, pero eso de que amaba a otra persona le dolio a Kaname el que agacho la mirada.

- Sabes Zero, tu no me quitaste del todo a la persona que amo, porque si bien es cierto amo a Yuuki, pero aunque parezca pervertido, tambien amo a otra persona- admitio Kaname.

- Ya veo, amas a dos personas, no me extraña, Yuuki y esa persona deben tener mucha suerte-. dijo Zero, con algo de ¿tristeza? ¿decepcion? por escuchar que el corazón de Kaname le pertenecia a alguien mas.

- Creeme, no la tiene, yo la dañe- dijo Kaname al mismo tiempo que con sus dos brazos acorralaba a Zero contra la pared, pero esta vez el menor quedo impresionado, mas no asustado.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es esa persona?-pregunto el menor nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraban

- Tal vez, te des cuenta Zero- dijo Kaname

- Q-que- iba a decir Zero, confunfido por las acciones de Kaname, pero los calidos labios del mayor lo hicieron callar, entonces Zero, se resignó, pensó que Kaname de nuevo lo volería a violar, y esa vez, el no pondría resistencia, sentía que se lo merecía despues de todo, el tambien habia sido culpable del sufrimiento de Kaname.

Cuando por falta de aire Kaname solto los labios del menor, el peliplata se volvio contra la pared con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, esperando lo que iba a hacer Kaname, aunque en ese minuto no le disgustaba, porque aunque le costo, Zero por fin admitia para si mismo que estaba enamorada de Kaname, auqnue le dolia saber que el castaño no sentia lo mismo por el, pero si entregandole su cuerpo, lograba hacer que el otro se vengara por su sufrimiento lo acepataria. pero las cosas no eran como Zero creía.

Kaname lo tomo de los hombros lentamente y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, epro con dulzura, Zero levanto la cabeza y miro a Kaname, pero esa mirada borgoña, ahora no demostraba odio, demostraba ternura, una ternura que hizo que de los ojos del amatista cayeran lágrimas.

Kaname acaricio el rostro de Zero con cuidado

- Zero, esa persona eres tú- termino de decir ante la mirada sorprendida de Zero.

Zero al escuchar eso lloró aún más, pero se atrevio a besar por cuenta propia los labios del castaño, el cual lo recibio de inmediato, este beso no era como los anteriores, era lento suave, dulce y lleno de amor.

Zero cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro, y Kaname curzo los brazos por la cintura del menor.

Entonces Zero por primera vez comenzo a desear que Kaname lo hiciera suyo.

Kaname al darse cuenta de los deseos del menor lo tomo en brazos y lo recosto en un sillón, sentandose al lado de el.

- K-kaname- decia el peliplata sonrojado

- Shhhh Zero, tranquilo- decia el mayor acariciando el cuerpo del menor.

Con maestria lo desvistio, entre los jadeos y gemidos sensuales que daba Zero.

Luego con suma delicadeza le abrio las piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas.

En ese minuto Zero sintio temor, y las lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos

- P-erdoname Kaname- dijo el

Pero Kaname lo miro con ternura y seco las lagrimas con sus labios

- Esta vez será diferente mi angel- dijo Kaname seductoramente

- ahh- gimio Zero al sentir como el mayor omaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Kaname lo besaba y con su mano libre acariciaba la cintura y abdominales de Zero.

Luego, se posiciono en la entrada de Zero, el cual cerró sus ojos.

- Mirame Zero- pidio Kaname

Zero abrio sus ojos tembloroso, sabría que doldría como todas las otras veces, pero esta vez la cara de Kaname lo hacia sentirse seguro.

- Seré cuidadoso- dijo Kaname besando el cuello de Zero

Luego Kaname tomo las amnos del menor y las pasiciono a ambos lados de la cabeza de este, al mismo tiempo que enlazaba sus dedos.

Luego entro de una sola estocada, sintiendo como el menor apretaba fuertemente sus manos, abriendo la boca ante el dolor, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tranquilo- dijo Kaname- afirmate de mi, le dijo al menor indicandole que cruzara sus piernas en su cintura, y asi fue como Zero lo hizo abrazando con sus piernas la estrecha cintura del castaño.

Kaname al sentir que Zero se calmaba empezo a embestirlo, suave y delicadamente, para no lastimarlo como las otras veces.

- Ahhh- K-kaname- gemia Zero, el vaiven de Kaname terminaria por vovlerlo loco

- Z-zero- gemia Kaname mientras besaba al cataño

- Más rápido- pidio Zero

- Como tu digas- dijo Kaname embistiendo con más fuerza pero sin dejar de ser tierno

- Ahhh, K-kaname me vengo- anuncio el menor, y asi fue como con dos estocadas más ambos se corrieron, Zero entre sus vientres y Kaname en el interior de Zero.

Luego Kaname salio del interior de Zero, recostandose encima del pecho del menor, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero para Zero eso no había sido suficiente, rápidamente utilizando sus instintos de cazador, se volteo haciendo que Kaname quedará debajo de él.

El castaño lo miro burlonamente, pero feliz de que a Zero le hubiera gustado, pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando observo detenidamente el cuerpo del menor, lleno de cortes, y moretones hechos por el.

Los ojos borgoña se inundaron de lágrimas culpables, mientras pedia perdon entre sollozos.

- Shh, no hay nada que perdonar, estoy bien, Kaname, estoy bien- decia el menor con ternura, y en eso beso esos calidos labios de Kaname

Luego Zero por primera vez el menor se permitio explorar el cuerpo del mayor, recorriendo esos maracados abdominales, esas bien formadas piernas, y estudiando todas y cada una de las reacciones que este tenía ante el contacto.

Luego Zero puso ambas piernas al lado de las caderas de Kaname.

Y el mayor sonrio ante lo que haría Zero.

Con cuidado Zero posiciono el miembro de Kaname en su entrada, y comenzo a bajar lentamente, penetrandose solo, luego se abrazo del cuello del mayor, sintiendo la calida respiracion de este en su cuerpo.

Y despues empezaron un vaiven lleno de deseo de pasión, y de perdon.

Luego de inumerables sesiones de sexo en esa noche, ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso, cansados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas (N/A: momento que no estaban en el sillon? jajaja que pervertidos, correcto, yo soy la pervertida lo se)

- Te quiero- dijo Zero, abrazando a Kaname

- Yo tambien, mi angel- dijo Kaname besandolo

Y así se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Kaname.

**Fin del capítulo, reviews por favor, quiero saber su opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos nuevo capítulo.**

Zero fue el primero que despertó, como casi siempre le dolía todo el cuerpo, y a su lado reposaba tranquilamente Kaname, el peliplata miro a ese hombre, qye hasta hace poco era el causante de todas sus desgracias, y la noche anterior, lo habia hecho tan feliz.

Zero se sentía feliz, Kaname también tenía sentimientos por él, pero Kaname también estaba enamorado de Yuuki, y por extraño que pareciera eso a Zero no le provocaba la más minima molestía.

Solo le preocupaba el como iba a reaccionar la chica cuando supiera que Kaname compartía sus sentimientso con Zero.

Por otro lado le preocupaba el como tendría que actuar ahora, ¿acaso Kaname aceptaría ante todos que lo quería? ¿o seguiria siendo frio como lo habia sido con el? ¿Kaname podría olvidar aquella noche?

y de pronto su felicidad de la mañna despertó.

- Kaname- dijo el menor mirandolo con ternura

Kaname quizo sonreir pero recordo que no podía, amaba a Zero, pero habían cosas que el peliplata aun no sabia, y sería mejor fingir que nada abía pasado, por mucho que eso hiciera pedazos su corazón.

-¿ Que haces aquí todavía Kiryuu?- pregunto Kaname esforzandose por sonar frio.

- p-pero no recuerdas lo de anoche- pregunto Zero sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón

- Que importa- dijo Kaname destruyendose el corazon propio con esas palabras.

- que me querías- dijo Zero al borde de las lagrimas.

- tsk, por favor, como se te ocurre que te voy a querer, fue mentira, Zero, acostumbrate a las mentiras- termino decir Kaname asi como le tiraba la ropa encima a Zero

El peliplata quedo con el corazón en la mano, echo pedazos por dentro, al parecer la noche que a el lo hacia tan feliz, para Kaname no habia significado absolutamente nada, es más solo se habia burlado de el, y nel le habia creido, el habia caido en su trampa.

Apreto los puños y vistiendose la mas rapido que pudo salio corriendo de la habitacion del purasangre, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Mientras Kaname veia como su angel de cabello platinado salia, dejandolo de nuevo hundido en la soledad, pero no podia arriesgarse a hundirlo en su pasado oscuro, no el lo quería aun despues de todo el daño que el mismo le habia hecho al peliplata, lo quería, así como tambien quería a Yuuki, por eso debia proteger a los dos seres que amaba, y para eso, era mejor alejarlos, sino terminarian por salir más lastimados aun.

**Fin del capitulo. Es cortito pero el proximo es el penultimo, y el más largo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella mañana en que Kaname destruyo por completo el corazón de Zero.

El peliplata si antes era frío, ahora lo era aún más, estaba destrozado, Kaname lo había humillado no tan solo por haber tomado su cuerpo, sino por también robar sus sentimientos y jugar con ellos.

Yuuki era la única a la cuel el peliplata le dirigía la palabra después de todo eran como hermanos, aunque Zero supiera que Yuuki era la hermana de Kaname.

- Zero ¿que te ocurre?, ¿porque ya no hablas con nadie?- preguntaba día tras dia la pelicastaña- ¿Acaso Kaname-sempai, te volvio a hacer algo?

- Tsk, no tengo animos de hablar- dijo Zero

-¿Acaso no confias en mi?- pregunto Yuuki

- Por supuesto que confio en ti, pero ahi cosas que es mejor que no sepas- dijo Zero, seguro de que si le contaba que se habia enamorado de su Kaname-sama, la castaña lo odiaría. pero las cosas que tren el destino son sorprendentes

- ¿Te enamoraste de Kaname-semapi, no es asi?- pregunto Yuuki al peliplata que en esos momentos estaba de espaldas hacia ella.

Zero se petrifico en el lugar, Yuuki se habia dado cuenta, en esos momentos agradecio estar dandole la espalda, porque un leve sonrojo habia aparecido en sus mejillas.

- Zero ¿es eso verdad?- inistio la chica

Zero no sabia que responder, arriesgarse a decirle que si y hacer que ella probablemente lo odiara, no era buena idea, pero mentirle y ocultar lo que sentia tampoco lo era.

Los recuerdos de la noche en que por voluntad propia se entrego a Kaname, hicieron aparicion, las palabras dulces, las caricias que lo hicieron sentir tan feliz, los besos de esos frios pero dulces labios de Kaname, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, sin soportar más, era demasiado para una persona.

¿Acaso ya no habia sido sufriciente sufrimiento?

Primero Kaname lo violaba y lo usaba, despues le decia que lo queria y lo rechazaba, y ni siquiera podia aceptar del todo la situacion porque su orgullo no se lo permitia.

Yuuki corrio y lo abrazo por la espalda, apretandolo con fuerza, demostrandole que fuera lo que fuera que pasara, ella estaba con el.

- ¿Porque e abrazas?, deberias odiarme, me enamore de tu amado Kaname- dijo Zero con algo de apatía.

- Los sentimientos no se pueden evitar, Zero, no podría odiarte por enamorarte de el, yo ambién lo amo, y tu no me odias- dijo Yuuki

- Es difernte- dijo Zero

- ¿Porque? ¿porque deberia ser diferente?, ambos amamos a la misma persona, los sentimientos no s eligen Zero, solo llegan y a veces nos hacen daño- decia Yuuki sin dejar de abrazarlo

- Yuuki, yo, en verdad no puedo estar enamorado de Kaname- decia Zero esta vez dudando

- Zero, estas enamorado, no porque lo niegues, los sentimientos van a desaparecer (N/A: eso lo digo por experiencia ), siempre permaneceran, y solo te haras daño tu mismo intentando negarlo- decia Yuuki

- Pero, Yuuki, el me rechazo- dijo Zero, correcto eso Yuuki no lo sabia

- ¿Como dices?- salto la castaña

Y Zero le conto todo lo ocurrido, haciendo que Yuuki quedara algo confundida.

- Estoy segura de que Kaname-sempai debe haber tenido alguna razón para decirte eso, el te quiere mucho, de eso me he podido dar cuenta- decia Yuuki

-¿Que me quiere?, no Yuuki el mismo dijo que jamás podría quererme- dijo e peliplata agachando la c abeza

- Si te quiere- grito Yuuki- estos ultimos días, ha estado muy preocupado por ti, aunque no lo demuestre, yo misma escuche cuando le encargo a los de la clase nocturna que te protegieran, si claro, esa peticion les extraño mucho, pero Kaname-sempai se limito a no dar explicaciones, ¿acaso no te parece extraño que por donde sea que vallas, aparezca o Kain-sempai o Aidou-sempai? el fue el que los envio, porque no quiere que te pase nada o que hagas algo peligroso- decia Yuuki

- ¿El los envio?- dijo Zero extrañado

- Por supuesto que si ¿a quien mas obedecerian?, ademas, he estado espiando estos dias, no preguntes como, pero descrubri que Kaname-semapi esta protegiendo a dos personas, una al parecer es su hermana, es extraño , no tenia idea que Kaname-sempai tubiera hermana, y otra persona es un ser al que ama.

Zero por un minuto casi se desmaya, Yuuki habia descubierto que Kaname tenia una hermana, pero la pobre no tenia idea que esa hermana era ella, y ademas ¿quien era ese ser al que amaba Kaname?. no pudo evitar ponerse celoso

- ¿Un ser al que ama?, tsk ves, el ya esta enamorado de alguien mas- mascullo por lo bajo el peliplata

- Ese ser debes ser tu- dijo Yuuki algo triste, al parecer Kaname jamás la amaria a ella

- Tsk, por supuesto que no Yuuki- dijo Zero- pero ¿de que sera lo que Kuran quiere protegerlos?- planteo la interrogante Zero

Lllebaban tanto tiempo conversando, que no se dieron cuenta de que habia anochecido, pero esa noche no sería una noche normal, seria muy diferente.

De pronto ambos amigos miraron al cielo, y se dieron cuenta que la Luna estaba distinta, ya no era del color plateado resplandeciente, sino que ahora era una Luna increiblemente roja, casi tanto como la sangre, el viento habia comenzado a soplar fuerte, y un escalofrio recorria el cuerpo de los dos que ya se habian abrazado.

Essa noche comenzaria, la verdadera NOCHE DE LOS VAMPIROS.

De pronto de entre la nada aparecieron dos vampiros, purasangres, Zero se percato de eso por el aura que desprendian.

Aunque ambos prefectos intentaron defenderse, les fue imposible pelear contra dos purasangres, por lo que luego de unos minutos ambos yacian inocnsientes en brazos de los dos vampiros mayores, siendo secuestrados probablemente para extorsionar a Kaname.

Aidou y Kain que habian intentado rescatar a los dos prefectos corrieron a informarle a su lider, el cual cuando se entero, supo que esa noche, desepues de 10 años, seria la noche más deciciva de su larga existencia.

Reunio a sus fieles amigos, Kain, Aidou, Seiren, Ruka, Shiki, Rima y Takuma, y les explico que Yuuki era su hermana y prometida, y que Zero era el ser al que tambien amaba.

Eso dejo un tanto confundidos a los vampiros ¿acaso Kaname queria armar un trio?, bueno eso, no era extraño, porque entre vampiros era comun que un sangrepura armara esa clase de trios, pero lo que si les extrañaba era que ZERO formara parte de su lista de amantes.

Aunque de todas formas acompañaron al rescate de los prefectos a su lider.

_**La noche de los vampiros comenzaba, una noche que segun todas las leyendas estaba bañada de sangre y sacrificios, y solo uno podía ser el final.**_

Los dos purasangres dejaron a Zero y a Yuuki a los pies de la mujer que los lideraba.

Abaddonna ( el serafin rebelde, un ángel que se unio a los demonios, pero más tarde se arrepintio de su traicion contra Dios) o más conocida como Akasha (N/A. eso es aprte de la ficcion no de la leyenda)

- Atenlos a las cruces- ordeno Aksha

Y asi lo hicieron sus seguidores, ataron a Zero y a Yuuki a unas especies de cruces metalicas que colgaban una al lado de otra.

Akasha buscaba saldar sus cuentas con Dios, y para eso debía lograr que el mundo de los vampiros fuera destruido, para eso necesitaba extorsionar a Kaname el unico purasangre con la capacidad de destruir a todos los vampiros, si todos los vampiros morian, sería facil restaurar la paz, y por ende facil para ella que las puertas celestiales volvieran a estar abiertas para ella, si usaba a Zero y a Yuuki, estaba segura de que Kaname no tendria otra alternativa, aunque lo que Akasha no sabía era que Kaname no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus juegos, el salvaria a Zero y a Yuuki sin importar nada, y tampoco se dejaria extorsionar.

Kaname irrumpio con sus amigos, en el escondite de Akasha, su mirada denotaba odio pero se mostraba sereno, aunque le dolia ver incosientes a sus dos amores colgados de esas cruces.

De pronto Akasha movio una mano y ordeno a Yuuki y a Zero despertarse.

Ambos despertaron de inmediato, y se asustaron al ver la posicion en la que estaban.

- Suletalos ahora- ordeno Kaname

- No lo hare- dijo Akasha al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a sus sirvientes , vampiros de todo tipo que atacaran al grupo que acompañaba a Kaname, entonces a los demas vampiros no les quedo otra alternativa que defenderse.

Kaname camino hacia Akasha, la cual lo miraba sonriente.

- No puedes contra mi Kaname, deberas obedecer mis ordenes-. decia Akasha.

-Basta de tonterias, sueltalos ahora- dijo Kaname molesto

- A quienes a tu amada hermana y a tu amante- dijo Akasha

Y en esos minutos Yuuki abrio los ojos a mas no poder ''HERMANA'' esa palabra retumbaba en sus oidos, ¿acaso? era la hermana de Kaname, acaso, el hombre al que habia amdo toda su vida, ra su hermano, Zero s encargo de explicarle la situacion, y Kaname agradecia que Zero lo hiciera, en ese momento.

- ¿No te das cuenta que este mundo, cayo en la decadencia gracias a los vampiros?- pregunto Akasha

- Los vampiros no tienen nada que ver con la decadencia de este mundo, este mundo se hundira con o sin la presencia de los vampiros- afirmo Kaname

- Pero sera más fácil restaurar la paz sin ellos, los humanos son faciles de manipular, por lo tanto una vez eliminados los vampiros dominar a los humanos no me costara nada- dijo Akasha

- No permitire que acabes con nuestra raza- dijo Kaname

- Entonces observa sufrir a tus amores- dijo Akasha al mismo tiempo que hacia que debajo de las cruces en las que colgaban Zero y Yuuki, aparecieran llamas de fuego azul, el fuego de los angeles, un fuego capaz de quemar a cualquier ser de origen no celestial.

Zero y Yuuki se desesperaron e intentaron moverse para quedar fuera del alcanze de las llamas.

En eso Yuuki pudo soltarse de las ataduras, y momentos más tarde Zero hizo lo mismo, por mlo que ambos salaron lejos del fuego.

- Kuran, hazlo ahora- dijo Zero

- No puedo con ella aqui le hara daño- dijo Kaname

- Yo la distraere- dijo Zero

- No no lo hasras no quiero que te lastimes- dijo Kaname

Por un minuto Zero lo miro con ternura, al parecer de verdad Kaname lo amaba, y eso lo hacia sentir feliz, pero n o era momento de sentirse feliz, Kaname debia volver a Yuuki a su forma original, y Zero sabia eso por lo que lo ayudaria.

- No te preocupes Kaname, soy un vampiro, creo que resistire- dijo Zero, ya ntes de que Kaname pudiera reprocharle el vampiro peliplata disparo a Akasha con la bloody rose, mientras esta se defendia enviando ataques de fuego azul, los que Zero esquivaba con maestria.

Mientras Kaname se acerco a Yuuki, la cual lo miraba, extrañada, no sabia que era lo que haria kaname, y eso la asustaba a pesar de saber que no seria nada malo.

- Ven Yuuki- dijo Kaname

- Hai- dijo la castaña obedeciendo

En eso Kaname tomo la cabeza de la chica, y con cuidado la hecho hacia atras, hizo alargar sus colmillos, y mordio el cuello de la castaña, esta cerro los ojos, perdiendo la consiencia por unos minutos, luego los volvio a abrir y sintio los labios de Kaname sobre los suyos, y la sangre de este corriendo por su garganta, correspondio el beso y termino de beber la sangre, entonces todo volvio a ser claro, sus recuerdos volvieron, y su prometido estaba con ella en sus brazos.

Zero sonrio al ver que Yuuki habia recuperado la memoria, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque ahora Kaname se casaria, pero en ese momento de distraccion Akasha aprovecho de atacarlo, aunque el ataque no alcanzo a tocarlo porque Kaname se interpuso.

- Kaname- gritaron a coro Zero y Yuuki

Entonces el purasangre se incorporo, y les dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan.

Entonces la verdadera pelea comenzo, la prevalencia del mundo vampirico dependia de dos purasangre y un vampiro nivel E.

(N/A: momento Zero defendiendo al mundo de los vampiro *muero*)

- Los pecados serán eliminados de la faz de la tierra, el mundo impuro desaparecera, los pecadores arderan en las llamas del infierno, y los puros pasaran por las puertas celestiales- decia Akasha, invocando la ayuda celestial.

- Tú tambien eres una pecadora, Akasha, traicionaste a tu señor uniendote a nosotros- decia Kaname recordando el pecado por el cual ella habia sido enviada a esta tierra pecadora, a este mundo pagano.

- Yo me arrepntí, aquel que se arrepiente es merecedor del cielo- dijo Akasha al mismo tiempo que una oleada de llamas azules rodeaba alos tres vampiros.

- Arrepentirse ¿acaso eso limpia todos los pecados?, no porque los pecados se nieguen dejan de existir, es facil arrepentirse, pero limpiar tu propia consiencia, no seas ridicula- dijo Zero, el que estaba en contra de lo que decia Akasha.

- Defienden la impureza- decia Akasha, merecen morir.

- Este mundo esta lleno de vampiros y humanos, todos existimos por alguna razón, tu Dios nos abandono, tú Dios premia el dolor y el sufrimiento, se deleita con el dolor de los corazones y promete un mundo al que solo se puede entrar si lo amas a el, no podría creer en un ser tan egocentrico, que pretende solo ser amado- dijo Yuuki, dejando impresionados a todos, nunca esperaron, que una chica como ella, tubiera pensamientos tan filosoficos y ''paganos''.

- Moriram todos ustede, vampiros, pecadores por naturaleza- dijo Akasha haciendo que sus sirvientes, aacaran a los tres vampiros, entonces los tres vampiros se unieron a la batalla que aidou ruka kain rima y shiki ya habian comenzado.

El mundo vampiro, enfrentado al mundo celestial.

Una batalla entre los dos mundos, el bien y el mal.

En donde el mal defendia al mismo tiempo al mundo humano y al mundo vampiro

Y el bien, defendia el mundo perfecto, un mundo imposible de concebir dadas las condiciones humanas y vampiricas, nunca se lograria un mundo sin impureza, jamás podría todo ser perdonado, nunca se encontraría un ser con la conciencia libre, por lo que si se intentaba castigar y eliminar la impureza, deberian nser destruidos tanto el mundo humano como el vampiro.

De pronto Kaname decidio acabar el mismo con esa batalla.

Se acerco hacia Akasha, la cual lo esperaba dispuesta a destruirlo.

- Vamos Kaname, unete a mi lucha, junto lograriamos el mundo perfecto- dijo Akasha

- No creo en el mundo perfecto- dijo Kaname acercandose aun más

- Vamos, unete a mi, se mio Kaname, seremos los seres mas poderosos del mundo, destruiremos todo lo que no sea digno de estar en la faz de la tierra- dijo Akasha, pidiendo a Kaname que se uniera a ella.

- Entonces si quieres destruir todo lo que no sea digno de pisar esta tierra, empieza por destruirte a ti misma- dijo Kaname al mismo tiempo que usando sus poderes comenzaba a enfrentarse a Akasha.

- Morirar Kaname, es una lastima, yo deseaba pasar la eternidad junto a ti- dijo Akasha esquivando los ataques de Kaname.

Yuuki habia ahora que era una vampiresa, junto con Zero, habian conseguido unir sus poderes, de una forma inexplicabele, y en un dos por tres acabaron con la mitad de los vampiros que los atacaban, y los demas, acabaron con la otra mitad, ahora todo dependia de Kaname.

- Rindete de una vez por todas, impuro- dijo Akasha a Kaname

Pero el purasangre no pensaba rendirse, venceria a Akasha, no podia permitir que su raza, y la raza humana perecieran, ademas sus amados tambien formaban parte de la raza vampirica, por lo que tenia una razon más grande para protegerla.

Entonces, Kaname se acerco lo suficeintemente a Akasha, la que se soprrendio ante la rapidez demoniaca de Kaname, y este sin previo aviso enterro su mano en el pecho de Akasha.

- Ahora tu moriras, vemaos si tu señor te vuelve a aceptar en el reino de los cielos- dijo Kaname

- Maldito- dijo Akasha al mismo tiempo que sentia como le extraian el corazon del pecho, y cai hecha cenizas, quemandose con su propio fuego.

Kaname con el corazon de Akasha aun latiendo en sus manos, se volvio hacia sus amigos y dijo.

- El mundo en que vivimos es lo que nos toco, no se puede pretender la perfeccion, cuando en los corazones de cada uno hay libertad de pensamientos, somos libres de pensar lo que queramos de escoger entre el bien o el mal, yo he elegido vivir entre sombras, mi destino tambien asi lo quizo pero mas que nada fue mi eleccion, por eso Yuuki, Zero, hice que se alejaran de mi, tal vez ustedes no querian vivir en la oscuridad c omo yo, pero para mi es lo mejro que puedo hacer, las sombras son mi hogar, no puedo pretender creer en un ser, que busca la perfeccion primero amando el sufrimiento, no puedo creer en un ser, que entrega a sus hijos a las llamas del infierno si no lo adoran e idolatran, el mundo es libre, y es ta y como es ahora, vivimos solos, y nuestros logros dependen de cuanto estemos dispuestos a esforzarnos, los vampiros somos pecadores por naturaleza ante las leyes de DIOS, pero como dije es nuestra anturaleza, y si merezco ser castigado por mi naturaleza, entonces cuando llegue el final lo aceptare, pero jamas me arrepentire de lo que soy, arrepentirse, a veces cuesta pero si existe un mundo de paz, es un precio bajo, pero que aunque nos arrpeintamos mil veces, jamas limpiaremos nuestra conciencia, yo prefiero dejar de lado la hipocresia de decir que me he arrpentido de algo, porque si lo hice fue porque disfrute el hacerlo, y no podria fingir arrepentirme solo para entrar a un mundo ''perfecto''- termino de decir Kaname al mismo tiempo que hacia polv el corazon de Akasha.

Todos los presentes hiceron una reverencia ante el rey d elos vampiros, respetaban su opinion, y no solo eso estaban totalmente de acuerdo, el mundo jamas estaria libre de pecado, la raza humana y vampirica son pecadores por exelencia.

Zero y Yuuki corrieron a abrazar a Kaname el que los recibio con los brazos abiertos, los demas se retiraron despues de todo, no querian ser testigos de como resolvian sus asuntos aquel trio. (N/A: jajajajaja xD)

**Hola a todos, bueno se que prometi que el capitulo seria largo, pero al parecer no lo fue, bueno es el penultimo capitulo, en donde por fin se desenredo el asunto.**

**No se asusten por lo que dije, solo queria escribir algo diferente esta vez quize poner el mal en pos del bien, y el bien en pos del mal, no se si me explico, algo asi como una historia diferente.**

**Y bueno el proximo capitulo es el final, asi que, ¿como desenvolveran sus asuntos ese trio? ^^ jajajajajajaja**


	9. Chapter 9

Kaname recibio con los brazos abiertos a los dos ángeles que corrían hacia él, Zero y Yuuki ambos estaban conmocionados, pero aquello no significaba que Zero lo hubiera perdonado, después de todo Kaname lo había humillado, lo había ilusionado y después lo había rechazado.

Luego cuando por fin se soltaron Kaname volvio a ver en los ojos de Zero aquella mirada que tanto odiaba, la mirada de desprecio que el cazador había tenido tantas veces hacia el, aunque por el momento sus actos no denotaran desprecio.

Pero entonces Zero recupero su orgullo, y decidio escapar lo más lejos posible, lejos de Kuran.

Yuuki y Kaname tenían mucho que conversar, después de todo era un adorable reencuentro entre hermanos, por lo que Kaname decidio dejar que Zero se fuera, despues de todo, no demoraría mucho en encontrarlo.

Kaname le explico a Yuuki, el porque del sello que le habían inpuesto, el hecho de que ellos estaban comprometidos, y que no era anormal una relación entre hermanos, ante el sonrojo notorio de la pequeña castaña, Kaname la beso.

Recuperandose de la impresión, Yuuki pregunto algo a Kaname

- Kaname onii-san, ¿Tú amas a Zero?- pregunto Yuuki agachando la mirada apenada

Kaname sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder esa pregunta, así que sin dudarlo lo hizo.

- Si, Yuuki- dijo

- Comprendo, al final soy yo la que me equivoque al haber estado tantos años enamorada de mi propio hermano- dijo la castaña como una lágrima traidora salia de sus pequeños ojos

- Te equivocas Yuuki, tambien te amo a ti- dijo Kaname como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¿Q-que?- pregunto la castaña verdaderamente confundida

- Así es Yuuki, si tu aceptas quedarte a mi lado obviamente- dijo Kaname acariciando la mejilla de Yuuki

- P-pero tu dijiste que amabs a Zero- grito Yuuki sintiendo que la cabeza le dolia de tantas ideas confusas

- Así es- dijo Kaname

- Entonces- pregunto Yuuki

- Verás Yuuki, entre vampiros es normal amar a más de una persona- explico Kaname

(N/A: la verdad pensaba poner que Kaname le explicaba a Yuuki que entre vampiros eran normal formar trios y hacer orgias, pero dado a que no sonaría muy tierno que digamos puse que le habia dicho eso)

- Ahhhh- dijo Yuuki como sentia un pronto dolor de cabeza

- Claro, si no te molesta- dijo el vampiro observando cada reacción de su hermana

Luego de pensarlo cuidadosamente, de ver hasta donde era capaz de destruir su orgullo, cuanto valia su dignidad como mujer, y por ultimo analizar cuanto amaba a Kaname, y lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado, Yuuki termino cediendo, despues de todo ella no queria jamás separarse de Kaname, no importaba si lo tenía que compartir con Zero, despues de todo ¿no podía ser tan malo cierto?

Kaname llevo a Yuuki hasta la academia Cross, donde la dejo a cuidado de Aidou, en lo que se acostumbraba a sus nuevos poderes de vampiresa, el por mientras tenía asuntos que arreglar con Zero, claro, en lo que encontraba al cazador peliplata.

Busco por toda la academia, pero vaya el menor al parecer si se habáie scondido bien, o acaso ¿se habría ido?, era posible que Zero, su Zero hubiera escapado, no no podía ser, el hombre que amaba se ¿habia ido?, la cara del purasangre reflejo la desesperacion que sentia ante esa idea, y de inmediato corrio a la oficina del director, de seguro el sabria la hubicacion de Zero.

Entro a la oficina y vio al director apoyado en la ventana con una foto de Zero en su mano, y de inmediato supo que algo habia ocurrido.

- ¿Que ocurrio director?- pregunto Kaname un tanto alterado

- Se ha ido Kaname-kun, Zero se ha ido- dijo el director como una lagrima caia por su mejilla

- ¿Que?, no eso no puede ser- dijo Kaname desesperado, al diablo su orgullo se le estaba destruyendo el corazon al escuchar eso.

- Dejo esta carta antes de irse- dijo el director señalando una carta que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Kaname corrio practicamente y comenzo a leerla.

_Director _

_Esta carta es lo último que verán de mi, si la leen en estos momentos es porque ya no estare._

_Director, o tal vez ya deberia decir Papa, lamento si no te avise antes que me iria, pero las cosas se dieron asi, lo lamento mucho, por favor no me busques, me esmerare por hacer que jamas puedan encontrarme, deseo poder vivir en paz, y debo aclarar muchas cosas en mi mente, si bien es cierto, ahora soy un vampiro, por lo tanto mi vida sera demasiado larga, es por eso, que si no logro aclarar muchas cosas en mi mente vivire atormentado por largos años, sin más que decir, director, gracias por todo._

_Kaname Kuran:_

_Kuran, no puedo decir que te odio, porque sabes que eso no es verdad, al parecer lo que yo sentia si era de verdad, Te amo Kaname Kuran, te amo me enamore de ti como un niño se enamora de la libertad._

_Se que probablemente te rias cuando leas esto, pero que más da, tu tienes ahora a Yuuki, la persona a la cual amas, sabes, cuando me dijiste que tambien me amabas a mi te creí, pero despues tu mismo te encargaste de decirme que me habias mentido, ahora me quedare por siempre con una gran pregunta ¿porque me mentiste? ¿porque tomaste de esa forma mi cuerpo? entiendo que tal vez puedas odiarme, pero ¿era necesaria tal humillacion?, al final decidi no quedarme para tener esas respuestas, ahora al fin creo que soy libre, me ire muy lejos de la academia, probablemente buscando olvidarte, aunque se qe me sera imposible, podrías por favor decirle a Yuuki que la quiero mucho y explicarle que me fui, dile tambien que lamento no haberme despedido de ella._

_Bueno, no escribo más porque el tiempo para huir se me esta agotando, por ultimo decirte._

_Adios para siempre Kaname Kuran, espero que cuando te burles de mi recuerdo , sepas que Te amo_

Kaname termino de leer la carta y cayo de rodillas al suelo ¿acaso Zero creia que el lo odiaba? ¿acaso Zero de verdad creia que el se habia burlado de el?, En esos momentos Kaname se sintio como un maldito, un maldito que había mancillado el cuerpo de su amado Zero, un maldito que le habia robado el corazon y despues habia jugado con el, y por todos sus errores ahora perdia a su angel de cabello platinado.

El director, miro como Kaname lloraba la partida de Zero, entonces entendio que Kaname de verdad amaba a Zero, pero ya todo estaba perdido.

Cuando las aguas se hubieron calmado, Yuuki y Kaname se fueron de la academia, el director los despidio como siempre con una sonrisa, y entonces comenzaron una nueva vida.

Eran conocidos por todos, la gran y poderosa familia de los reyes purasangre, finalmente Kaname se habia convertido en el rey de los vampiros con Yuuki como su reina, eran felices o al menos eso era lo que todos creian, pero si bien es cierto aunque se amaban y estaba felices estando juntos, aun faltaba alguien a su lado, faltaba Zero, el cazador del cual el rey de los vampiros tambien estaba perdidamente enamorado, el cazador amigo de Yuuki al cual la castaña extrañaba demasiado.

Con el paso de los años , tubieron un hijo, al que llamaron Katzumi, era un pequeño purasangre identico a su padre.

Yuuki era una madre orgullosa, y aú con la ausencia de Zero lograban ser felices, tan felices como habían sido sus padres en el pasado, si claramente ellos eran el vivo recuerdo de Haruka Y Juuri.

Un día como cualquier otro salieron a un parque, pero no un parque cualquiera, era un gran parque de los gigantescos jardines de venecia.

Katzumi jugaba como cualquier niño pequeño, pero de pronto desaparecio corriendo detras de una muralla.

Yuuki y Kaame se apresuraron a buscar a su hijo, y cuando por fin lo encontraron sus ojos quedaron abiertos de la impresion.

Katzumi jugaba con una pequeña niña peliplateada y de unos hermosos ojos CHOCOLATE (N/A: SORPRESA JAJAJAJAJa)

Kaname se acerco tembloroso hacia la niña, esa niña era el fiel reflejo de Zero, se acerco, y claramente el olor de la niña lo comprobo, esa pequeña era la hija de Zero, luego la miro a los ojos, y comprobo lo evidente, esa niña era fruto de su union con Zero, por lo tanto tambien era su hija, Yuuki en vez de llorar, sonrio de la emocion, aunque había una sola duda, ¿como era que Zero al ser hombre pudo quedar embarazado?

Entonces Kaname recordo el mito de la maldicion de los gemelos, y todo calzo, claro cuando Zero absrobio a Ichiru, algo en su organismo debio haber cambiado, recordo que eso eran extraños casos que solo ocurrian de uno en un millon, y al parecer Zero era de esos, un hombre con el milagro de engendrar vida en su vientre.

De pronto vieron a alguien acercarse.

Era un hombre, corria desesperado gritando un nombre.

- Ayumi, Ayumi ¿donde estas?- gritaba el hombre, y entonces Yuuki y Kaname reconocieron esa voz.

Zero

La pequeña corrio hacia los brazos de su padre el que la alzo en brazos, y sonrio al encontrarla, luego observo a las personas con las que estaba Ayumi, y en ese minuto fue victima de la impresion.

Kaname el padre de su hija, estaba delante de el, el hombre al que habia jurado no volver a ver.

- Papi, ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunto Ayumi

- Mamá ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunto Katzumi a Yuuki

Entonces Kaname rapidamente intento acercarse a Zero

- K-kaname- tartamudeo Zero

- ¿Que significa esto?- pregunto Kaname

Diablos, como le explicaba al hobre que había huido y que justo cuando habia huido se habia dado cuenta de que estaba embarazado, como le explicaba que la pequeña Ayumi era su hija, y por cierto, ¿donde demonios estaba Ayumi? ¿en que minuto se habia bajado de sus brazos?, luego el peliplata miro hacia donde estaba Yuuki y vio qe su hija Jugaba tranquilamete con Katzumi, el que al parecer era su hermano y con Yuuki.

Entonces no lo penso dos veces y corrio.

Luego volveria por su hija, despues de todo sabia que podía confiar en su antigua amiga Yuuki, ella jamás le haria daño a su pequeña.

Pero Kaname esta vvez no dejaría escapar a Zero, dio una mirada a Yuuki y la castaña solo asintio, autorizandolo a que fuera detras del ser que tambien amaba.

Zero no podía creer que en verdad su suerte fuera tan mala.. despues de años en los que creyo que jamás volvería a ver a Kuran hay estaba el desgraciado siguiendolo, no era como que no le gustara volver a verlo, porque se veia tan bien con esa cara de sorpresa mirandolo solo a el, no pero que demonios estaba pensando, se maldijo por lo bajo por pensar en esas cosas en los momentos menos indicados.

De pronto se detubo frente a uan reja y creyo que si la atravesaba Kaname no lo alcanzaria, primer erros, Kaname era un vampiro, por lo que de un solo salto cruzo la reja.

Zero siguio corriendo hasta que los años de ventaja que llevaba escapando de Kaname se vieron terminados por una gigantesca pared.

Zero miro asustado la muralla, demonios, ya no podría escapar, luego sintio la presencia de Kaname a pocos pasos de él y un escalofrío le recorrio el cuerpo.

Lentamente como un niño que es descubierto en una travesura se dio la vuelta, y se pego a la muralla, la intimidante mirada carmesi de Kaname estaba fija sobre sus orbes amatistas.

- Zero- dijo Kaname entre molesto y con ternura

- Que quieres Kuran- dijo Zero agachando la mirada

Kaname se acerco y acorralo al cazador contra la muralla, entonces todas las defensas de Zero parecian fallar, el maldito estaba tan cerca, y lo miraba con esa cara que lo volvia loco, demonios Zero, deja de pensar en eso

- Perdoname Zero- dijo Kaname abrazando al peliplata

Zero no daba credito a lo que oia.

- Te perdona hace mucho Kaname- dijo despues de un largo rato

Intento soltarse pero el abrazo era muy fuerte.

- Sueltame Kaname por favor- dijo Zero, de verdad no queria soltarse, pero era mejor irse y dejar las cosas como estaban

-¿Cuantos años tiene Ayumi?- pregunto Kaname

Zero lo miro como si fuera idiota

- Kaname, ¿hace cuantos años hui de ti?- pregunto Zero obviando la respuesta

- Ya veo- dijo Kaname, entendiendo lo estupida que habia sido su pregunta

- Dejame irme Kaname- dijo Zero intentando soltarse

- No esta vez- le dijo Kaname al oido

- Dejame Kuran por todos los demonios, tu estas casado con Yuuki, dejame irme por favor- decia Zero

- Tu bien sabes que tambien te Amo a ti, eso te lo explique la ultima vez que hicimos el amor- dijo Kaname en tono picaro

- Si claro, y te recuerdo que me lo negaste al otro dia- dijo Zero entre sonrojado y molesto , al parecer sin querer los recuerdos de ellos dos haciendo el amor se le habian agolpado en la cabeza

- Era mentira Zero, solo queria protegerte- deijo Kaname

Zero sabia que lo que decia Kaname era verdad, despues de todo, Kaname habia ido y lo habia salvado en la pelea con Akasha, Kaname lo habia protegido, y eso lo sabia muy bien, sabia que lo que decia el purasangre era verdad, pero el no queria aceptar.

- Dejame Kaname- dijo Zero empujando a aname y alejandolo de el al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar ra´pidamente

Kaname el cual esta vez no se daria por vencido sonrio, despues de todo ¿cuantas posibilidades tenia Zero de huir de el?

- Al parecer a ti te gusta lo dificil- dijo Kaname en tono macabro, bien tal vez por esa vez se permitiria hacer de sus antiguas andanzas con Zero, tal vez lo violaria por ultima vez, y de ahi veria si el cazador cedia en su patetico orgullo, aunque esta vez, no se podria decir exactamente que violaria a Zero, porque de por si el peliplata deseaba a Kaname, pero jamas lo admitiria, y lucharia por demostrar lo contrario.

Kaname se avalanzo contra Zero y lo abrazo por la espalda, el cazador peliplata intento safarse pero, al parecer detras de esa apriencia fragil Kuran si que tenia fuerza.

- No te resistas Zero- dijo Kaname- te haras más daño

- Maldito sueltame-decia Zero- dejame Kuran ¿porque mierda no te conformas solo con Yuuki?- gruño el cazador

Ese fue un golpe bajo

- Porque no se me da la gana, tu bien sabes que tambien te amo a ti- dijo Kaname, bien si Zero queria pelea, el se la iba a dar, despues de todo, sabia que el cazador terminaria disfrutando, y no, no era que su enorme ego de sangrepura se lo dijera. (N/A:xD)

Kaname cargo sobre sus hombros a Zero y luego lo acerco a la muralla que antes los habia detenido, luego tomo ambas manos del peliplata y de la nada hizo aparecer dos enormes cadenas que sujetaron firmemente las amnos del peliplateado.

¿Que demonios? penso el cazador, luego recordo que el maldito de Kuran habia adquirido los poderes de Hiou Shizuka, oh, maldicion todo el universo conspiraba contra el y su ya más que utilizado cuerpo.

Kaname sonrio al ver la cara de su amado Zero, la verdad, le gustaba así, preferia luchar con él, Zero nunca habia sido muy tierno, por lo que la violencia, era el unico metodo casi posible para accder al cuerpo del cazador, asi era como debia ser, ellos solo una vez hicieron el amor, pero ahora ya no ma´s, solo fue esa vez, ahora las cosas entre ellos debian ser asi, y tanto Kaname como Zero lo sabian, su grandisimo orgullo no les permitia que fuera de otra manera.

Kaname no le iba a suplicar a Zero, el tomaria lo que le pertenecia, y Zero no iba a dejar que mancillaran su cuerpo asi como asi, iba a luchar, aunque sabia que al final el saldria perdiendo.

- Ya es suficiente Kaname ¿no te a bastado todo lo que me has humillado?- dijo el cazador para probar si eso funcionaba.

''Humillado'' esa palabra daba vuelts en la cabeza del purasangre, no el no queria humillarlo , el lo amba y al parecer, si Zero no se dejaba besar, no se dejaba abrazar, y tampoco creia en sus palabras, la unica forma de demostrarlo era asi, tomando su cuerpo hasta romperlo, porque el amor a veces es sadico, es masoquista, es paciente eso si, pero sobre todo el amor es locura.

En un rapido movimeinto Kaname desvistio a Zero, ignorando los insultos que el peliplata le gruñia.

- ¿Encuentras alguna satisfacción en esto?- pregunto Zero

''Satisfacción'', oh, si, claro que encontraba satisfacción en aquello.

Zero parecio leer los pensamientos del rey de los vampiros, y se maldijo nuevamente por preguntarle eso, a un pervertido como Kaname.

Recorrío con sus besos cada rincon del cuerpo de Zero, el otro intentaba contener sus gemidos, no dejo ningun centietro de piel sin recorrer, y sonreia cuando el peliplata se estremecia bajo su tacto.

En poco segundos Kaname se posiciono encima de Zero, besandolo, a lo que el otro no pudo resisitir y correspondio el beso, violentamente indicandole a Kaname, que aunque estubiera aceptando el beso, no significaba que se habia rendido.

Kaname cuando creyo suficiente de recorrer la boca del cazador, lo volteo.

Zero no pudo hacer nada, estaba atado, no era que pudiera hacer mucho tampoco.

Sintio como las manos de Kaname ahora acariciaban con lujuria su espalda, quería volverse y gritarle que lo odiaba, que era un desgraciado, que solo jugaba con su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo por dos razones, la primera porque no podia siquiera overse, y la segunda, porque no era cierto, el amaba a Kaname, y por suspuesto que no lo odiaba.

Cerro los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pervertido detrás de el, sino tarde o temprano terminaria rindiendose al placer.

- No Zero, no cierres tus ojitos- dijo Kaname dulce y sadicamente

Al mismo tiempo que dos de sus dedos se introducian en el interior de Zero.

Las lagrimas hicieron presencia en las orbes amatistas y no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas.

- Ahh.. basta.. K-uran- eso sono más a suplica que a una orden, por lo que Kaname sonrio

Luego de prepararlo lo que creyo suficiente, Kaname bajo su pantalon y libero su creciente ereccion.

Zero, supo lo que venia, y aunque en el fondo se alegro, su orgullo hizo que se moviera intentando liberarse.

Kaname no perdio ningun segundo mas y se ensarto en Zero de una sola estocada.

Más lagrimas salieron de las mejillas del peliplata.

Luego Kaname abrazo el cuerpo debajo de el, y comenzo a embestirlo primero suave pero despues salvajemente.

- Ah.. ah.. ahh- pequeños gemidos salian de la garganta del menor, que escondia su cara entre sus brazos, por el dolor o para esconder los grtos que su garganta se habia permitido liberar en agonia por lo que pasaba.

Bataron unas cuantas embestidas más y Zero se corrio contra el piso, pero Kaname todabia no estaba ni cerca. (N/A: vaya se puso exigente, al parecer Yuuki hace bien su trbajo, vamos Zero tendras que poner más esfuerzo xD... lectoras enojadas con la autora del fic en 3- 2-1 )

La presion que ejercia ahora sobre su miembro terminaria por volverlo loco, por lo que volvio a embestir con brutalidad a Zero, arrancandole un sonoro grito, que el peliplata no pudo contener.

Las embestidas se detubieron por un minuto Zero penso que todo habia acabado, aunque ¿eso era lo que queria no?, porque esa sensacion de vacio

Pero no, Kaname solo lo hizo para darlo vuelta y poder mirarlo a la cara

Lo que vio no sabia si daba pena, o lo incitaba a la locura, mas a la segunda debia ser.

La cara de Zero estaba cubierta de lagrimas, y sus plateados cabellos se pegaban a su frente por el sudor, mientras su respiracion era cada vez mas agitada.

- ¿Porque haces esto Kaname?- dijo el menor

- Porque te amo Zero- dijo este sellando sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Luego volvio a embestirlo con una fuerzaz indescriptible, esta vez Zero no pudo reprimir sus gemidos.

Kaname al oir gemir a Zero era musica para sus oidos, por lo que comenzo un vaiven aun mas rapido si es que se podia.

Ahora Zero ya no gemia , sino que gritaba , vaya Kuran le estaba dando demasiado fuerte, y sinceramente estaba punto de ver las estrellas.

- Ah.. Zero estas tan estrecho- decia Kaname dominado por la lujuria

- Ni que yo fuera ... tu.. puta... - decia Zero sonrojado

- No, no lo eres, pero te hare gritar como una- dijo Kaname siguiendo con sus embestidas

Y no se equivoco, ahora si que Zero, estaba volviendose loco del placer que le estaba dando.

- K-kaname... me ..vengo- dijo Zero

Y asi fue, en poco tiempo ambos alcanzaron el climax gritando cada uno el nombre de su amado.

Kaname salio del interior de Zero, he hizo desaparecer las cadenas, lo que le dio la libertad al menor de abrazar al mayor.

- Te amo Kaname- dijo Zero resignado, asi como nuevas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, pero no de dolor ni de tristeza, sino que de alegria

- Yo te amo mucho mas Zero- dijo Kaname besando a Zero

Ambos se vistieron, y fueron a buscar a Yuuki.

La mujer estaba con ambos pequeños los que al parecer se habian dormido.

Ella les sonrio y corrio a abrazar a su amigo Zero, que lo extrañaba demasiado.

- ¿Que sucedera ahora?- pregunto la castaña

- Zero se vendra a vivir con nosotros- dijo Kaname con seguridad

- En tus sueños Kuran- dijo Zero

- ¿a no? ¿quieres que te obligue?- dijo Kaname

- Esta bien- dijo Zero, no, por esa noche no queria que Kuran lo obligara a mas cosas

Yuuki sonrio, por fin viviria con su amado y su amigo.

Y Zero sonreia por dentro, por fin, viviria con su amado y su amiga.

Kaname observaba cuan grande era sus suerte, viviría con las dos personas que amaba, y sus dos pequeños hijos.

Despues de todo ser el rey de los vampiros tenia cierta ventaja.

Kaname tomo a Ayumi en brazos, y Zero cargo a Katzumi, Yuuki se fue al lado de ambos, y emprendieron su rumbo hacia el que seria su nuevo hogar.

Iban de lo más bien caminando cuando la castaña hizo un inocente comentario

- Zero, caminas raro- dijo

Y tanto Kaname como Zero se sonrojaron, la castaña sonrio picaramente ya que sabia la razon por la que su amigo caminaba raro.

Fin

**Fiiiiiin... si lo se me odian por haber tardado tanto... gomen, gomen, lo siento demasiado...**

**Y bueno yo les dije ue iba a hacer un trio, y al final termine haciendolo, ya lo ven, un final diferente, al parecer asi estaran todos en paz.**

**Bueno bueno me despido.**

**Respecto a mi fic ''sentimientos rotos'', lo actualizare pronto en cuanto encuentre los capitulos porque los tenia en un pendrive y no lo encuentro ^^**

**Bueno eso es todo, al menos con este fic ^^**


End file.
